Resolutions
by KooriRoninheart
Summary: This tale starts six months after Revelations, Obito has mastered all that the Rangers of Silvermoon can offer but will it enough to find the answers he seeks?
1. Chapter 1

This is the final part of a trilogy, please read the tales that came before: Retribution and Revelations (Linked off my profile)

**_Resolutions_**

**Chapter One**

Obito pulled the string of his bow back, trying to ignore the blood that seeped between his fingers. Beside him an enraged Sin'dorei dressed in maroon armor could only glower caught a moment ago by a hastily laid ice trap. However, Obito hadn't been fast enough and a blade had bashed down across his gauntlet, cracking the armor.

Hotaru let out a painful squawk as she struggled with the female caster the hunter was shooting arrows at. The dragonhawk's fire-breath blasted the mage in the face. Their foe let out a horrific scream. Obito silenced the cries with a well aimed arrow into her eye. The caster crumbled to the ground, dead. Just then the ice beside Obito shattered and he unsheathed his sword parrying the attack from the now free knight.

Hotaru dove into battle placing herself between Obito and his opponent. The hunter tried to back up to get range but their prey wasn't giving him any leeway. With a shrug Obito switched his tactics and unsheathed a second weapon, a small dagger that glowed blue from the enchantments placed on it. "You'll find that I've mastered many weapons," he said. His swung his sword low while holding his dagger up to block the attack from the other. The longer blade caught the shin of their foe, slicing tendons. "Won't be running away, now," Obito said.

"I'll die before I run," he growled.

"I'm good with that," Obito said, bringing his dagger down across the arm of his opponent. Hotaru let out a painful yelp as the sword of the knight caught her wing. Obito cast a quick heal spell on his partner without taking his eyes off the enemy.

"You should save your mana."

"Why? When I can just take yours?" Obito said as he mana-tapped the other.

A fireball barely missed Obito's face and he glanced behind him, a second Sin'dorei mage had appeared and at his side were two more armored knights. "Shit," Obito said.

"You're dead," the man in front of him sneered.

"Maybe but so are you," Obito said twisting around and slamming the blade of his dagger into the unprotected neck of the paladin. He jerked it out roughly and turned his attention to the trio of new opponents as the other fell behind him.

The three of them were staying back, just watching for the moment. That was fine with Obito he used the time to heal Hotaru as well as wrap a bandage around his injured hand. The mage nodded and the two in armor slowly spread out, putting themselves to the left and right of him.

"You've made quite the mess of our camp, hunter." The caster said gesturing to the bodies scattered around.

"Nothing personal, someone offered me gold for a body count … you three will finish up that tally nicely." Obito said as he placed an invisible trap down at his feet. The knights would most likely charge him, the trap would take care of one … the mage was the biggest threat and so the first to die.

"All right, Hotaru … let's do this, for Quel'Thalas!" He sent the dragonhawk after the caster as he triggered the bestial rage within them. The knights charged and as expected one of them triggered the ice trap. Obito dodged the attack of the second as he skillfully continued firing arrows at the mage.

The ice shattered too soon and Obito quickly switched to his blades, trying his best to fend off the assault as Hotaru continued attacking their target. The caster was near his end, it wouldn't be too long now. Obito mana-tapped him and then used his new found energy to silence any heals from the knights.

One of the paladins swore and backhanded Obito with his armored gauntlet sending him tumbling. He quickly rolled away from the attack of the other and got back to his feet, his head spinning. A loud squawk brought his attention back to Hotaru and he let out a silent cry as his partner fell to the ground, dead. His soul trembled for a moment as their spirit bond was lost. Behind the badly injured mage two more Sin'dorei appeared.

Obito swore and took a small step back, raising his weapons in front of him. "You should probably run," one of the knights sneered.

"I never run," Obito replied.

"We'll put that on your tombstone," the paladin said charging.

The broadsword swung at his head was blocked by large shield strapped to the arm of the troll that dropped from above. "Nothin' but trouble," the troll said as he unsheathed his giant sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Obito felt the soothing touch of healing magic encircle his beaten body, and a second later sensed the return of his spirit bond as Hotaru appeared at his side, slightly grumpy at the fact she had just been resurrected. Her wounds were being healed by another.

The hunter looked around, other then the troll there were two others. One was in armor; the other wore the robes of a priest. Obito thought to himself, "Vorat, Uncle, and Zalon … that only leaves …" just then one of the foes slumped over stunned. "Aunt Cinada," he finished as the rogue appeared at his side.

"One is sapped he'll be out of the battle for a few," she said, reaching for him. Before he could react she touched his hand and he found his mind connected to the other four. _"Speak here,"_ she said.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ He demanded.

"_Saving your ass, it seems,"_ said Vorat as he charged the nearest paladin. _"Cinada, Obito on this one with me. Zalon you keep the others busy ... Lotheolan, do that thing you do."_

Obito held his tongue as he fell back and drew an arrow from his quiver. He told Hotaru to attack Vorat's target as he fired. He surveyed the battlefield. Zalon had made quick work finishing off the mage and was standing over the corpse while skillfully blocking the attacks from two other foes. Obito frowned, they were down an enemy … firing another arrow at his target he moved over to his uncle and placed an ice trap behind him.

His fingers nimbly worked the bowstring. The paladin didn't stand a chance and a few seconds later Vorat finished him off. Just then the trap beside Obito triggered and he glanced over at the stunned ice-enclosed rogue beside him.

"_Good job, Obito … keep him locked up. Let's do this …"_ Vorat said.

A short time later Zalon pulled his blade out of the chest of the rogue and glanced around the camp. "Dat be dem all," the troll said.

Obito nodded and let out a whistle calling his hawkstrider to him. With a bow to the others he said, "Thank you for the help, but now I must take my leave and go collect my bounty." He broke the group bond as he swung up onto the saddle. He ignored the shouts of surprise from behind him and urged his mount into a gallop.

Vorat appeared beside him a moment later astride an armored wyvern. "We need to talk," he said.

"I think you said all that needed to be said when you abandoned me back in Nagrand those months ago." His path was momentarily blocked when Zalon landed in front of him, but a quick sidestep was all it took to continue his trek. He could sense the others pull back but they still circled him from above on their flying mounts. He soon reached the goblin city called "Area 52" and found the elf that had hired him to slay the Sunfury. She gave him some gold along with another task. He wrote her request down in his journal and then continuing to ignore his shadows he walked over to the flight master and handed the goblin a few coins, swinging up onto the back of the wyvern offered.

He sighed when the others fell in behind him on their own mounts as the wyvern took to the sky. "What will it take to make you guys go away?" he growled.

"A few minutes of your time is all we ask," his Uncle Lotheolan said. Obito could hear the hurt in his voice and his will wavered. He nodded as they flew through the shimmering bubble that surrounded Stormspire. After he landed he motioned for them to follow as he took the elevator down to the forest. Obito led them to a lake, giving the hydra that was peeking out of the water a friendly wave. He stopped at his small camp. There wasn't much, just a tent … locked chest and a few other items scattered about.

His Aunt Cinada eyed the beast in the water. "Um, are you sure this safe?" She asked as he put fresh wood on the campfire, Hotaru curled up nearby.

"Markaru won't bother us as long as we stay on this side of the lake." He said as his Uncle cast a quick spell igniting the sticks. "I like the protection he offers me."

Obito took off his bloody gauntlet waving Lotheolan away. "I got it," he said. He stripped off the rest of his mail armor, leaving on just a pair of cloth leggings and went down to the water, to wash away the blood and grime. He glanced over at the others. "So what honor do I owe this visit to?"

"Your mind has been closed to us," Vorat said as he too started to remove his outer armor.

"I don't answer to anyone," Obito said as he dipped his hand into the water, the cuts stung.

"Your mother disappeared six months ago, we don't know if she's dead … a prisoner or what …" Vorat said, as he set his gauntlets on the ground.

"I'm done worrying about the people that gave birth to me; I need to live my own life." Obito reached for some bandages nearby and started wrapping his wrist and hand, ignoring the gasp from his aunt.

"Should I be surprised that you won't look us in the eyes when you say that?" Vorat said as his bracers joined his gauntlets.

Obito looked over at the knight, the fire in his gaze raged. "What the hell do you want?"

"You recently completed your hunter's training; the rangers in Silvermoon said they have nothing left to teach you." Vorat slid out of his armored breastplate revealing a sweat soaked cotton shirt underneath.

Obito moved deeper into the lake, keeping a careful eye on the Hydra. "So you came out all this way to congratulate me? Sorry I didn't throw a party, not much into festivities."

There was a loud crash as Vorat's leggings joined the growing pile of armor; he was now wearing just a light shirt and pants. Obito sighed. "Why don't you just make yourself at home? Would you like me to brew some tea?"

The hunter moved toward the edge of the lake as Vorat approached. The paladin bowed toward his Aunt. "Forgive me, Cinada," he said.

Obito raised an eyebrow at the same moment Vorat swung around tackling him and pushing them both into the lake.

"What the hell?" Obito yelled as stood, shaking the water from his hair.

"You're looking for a fight, I thought I'd offer you one," Vorat said swinging his fist at Obito.

Obito caught the hand and smiled, though there was no humor in his gaze. His other hand slammed into Vorat's stomach, the knight didn't flinch. Vorat grabbed his wrist and used Obito's momentum to flip him over his back. Obito crashed down in the lake, swiftly regaining his feet he moved out of reach.

Hotaru let out a low growl. "Keep your partner passive, my fight is not with it," Vorat said.

Obito calmed the dragonhawk. "I don't need her anyway."

"You two stop this right now!" His Aunt shouted. "This isn't helping!"

As they continued exchanging blows, it came clear to Obito that Vorat wasn't trying to hurt him. He pulled his punches and his strikes weren't toward vital organs. For some reason that infuriated the hunter and he increased his attacks. Grabbing the paladin's shirt he ripped it, revealing the Crest of Ravenwind on his chest.

"You don't look surprised," Vorat said as he grabbed Obito's arm and twisted it behind his back. From behind, he wrapped his other arm around Obito's neck in a choke hold. "Do you yield?"

"Never," Obito said pushing back hard, knocking them both into the water. He used his catlike reflexes to twist around, putting himself on top of Vorat. His hands wrapped around Vorat's throat holding his head under the water. "Do you yield?" Obito said, his arms shaking slightly, he was nearing his limit.

Just then a large shadow fell over them and Obito found himself flying through the air as one of the large heads of the hydra caught him on the side. He slammed into the trunk of a tree and heard bones break. Hotaru let out a loud screech as she attacked the three-headed beast. Struggling to stand he saw Zalon toss Vorat his weapon, a large hammer, as the troll took out his own sword.

"Finally I get to have some fun," Zalon said charging.

Obito wrapped an arm around his chest, as he limped toward camp. He had broken some ribs and if the blood in his mouth was any indicator he had also punctured a lung. Vorat let out a yell drawing the hunter's attention back to fight. One of Markaru's mouths had found the paladin's bare shoulder and left behind a jagged bite mark. Ignoring his pain, Obito swung his quiver onto his back and took up his bow joining the attack. He heard his Aunt let out a yelp as the beast tail-whipped her as she tried to find a favorable position behind it.

The battle was over soon after it started as Zalon's mighty sword completely severed one of the heads. Obito's arrows blinded another and Vorat finished the beast by bring his hammer down hard on the remaining head. The hydra let out a final roar before crashing down.

Obito lowered his bow as Vorat walked up to him, his shoulder bleeding from the bite he received. "Shall we continue our discussion?"

The hunter turned his head to the side, baring his neck. "I yield," he said.

"Good," Vorat said as he turned and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Obito smiled slightly as his own strength gave out and he felt himself falling, as darkness overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Obito opened his eyes; he could hear soft voices coming from outside the tent he was lying in. He didn't need his ranger abilities to tell him he was sharing the tent with his dueling partner from earlier. The steady breathing and calm heartbeat told him Vorat was still sleeping off his injuries. He wondered again why they had tracked him down after so many months. Soon after his mother had disappeared they had contacted him mentally seeking information. He had told them then he knew nothing and had no desire to chase another ghost. They had not been happy but accepted his decision, what had changed?

Sighing he went to sit up only to double over as his stomach exploded in pain. A strong arm wrapped around him from behind and laid him back down. Vorat pressed a hand on Obito's side as he grimaced trying to push it away.

"Lotheolan!" Vorat shouted. "Something didn't mend right inside him, we need you!"

The flap of the tent was thrown up as the priest rushed inside. He didn't say anything just placed his hand where Vorat's had been and pressed lightly. Obito swore. "Yes, it hurts when you do that … please stop."

"Why didn't I notice this before," Lotheolan said as his hands glowed green. Obito waited for the gentle touch of his heals but instead it felt as if his insides were being twisted into a knot. He couldn't help himself and let out a scream as he knocked the healer's hand away. Vorat roughly grabbed Obito's arms and held them tight as the slender form of his aunt entered the tent and laid herself across his chest, pinning him down and filling his vision with her leather covered backside. He felt his ankles grabbed as well, he could only assume by Zalon.

"Hold him, Sister I need your blade … any venom on it?"

"No, it's clean," Cinada said, offering him her dagger. "Are you sure about this?"

Obito looked up into the concerned eyes of Vorat. "What's wrong with me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, your uncle can't heal … just hang in there." Vorat replied, and then to Lotheolan asked, "Wouldn't it be better to put him out for this?"

"No!" Obito and Lotheolan said in unison.

"Don't … it's okay …" Obito grimaced as he felt the blade cut into his skin.

Vorat swore and added his healing powers, trying to numb the pain. "By the Sunwell," his Aunt whispered.

Obito couldn't see what was happening but sensed another … something … in the tent with them. There was a foul stench in the air and then the something let out a squeal. "Kill it!" his uncle demanded. Obito heard the sound of sword against flesh.

"They usually hatch in pairs," Cinada said.

"I know," his Uncle growled. "Vorat dull his pain … I need to probe deeper."

Obito felt sweaty, cold and dizzy and mumbled the same aloud. "He's losing a lot of blood, find the damn thing." Vorat commanded removing his grip from Obito's arms and focusing his healing power onto him fully.

"Found it!" Lotheolan cried and a second later there was again the strange presence for a moment. "I think he's clean … damn it how did I miss that when I mended him?"

"Stop debating and start healing," Cinada said.

The paladin and priest channeled their powers into him, almost instantly the hurting lessened and then vanished all together. His body felt limp and blissfully pain free. "Going to close my eyes for a minute," he whispered to no one particular.

His Aunt Cinada crawled off and laid down beside him, wrapping a protective arm across his chest. "Go ahead, kiddo … just for a moment … I'll make sure the guys behave."

Obito smiled and placed his hand over hers, giving into the exhaustion that pulled at his body.

Cinada watched her nephew sleep; she brushed a sweat soaked strand of hair from his face. Vorat entered the tent and waving off her objection gently picked up the hunter. Obito mumbled a protest but he was silenced as well. "Your bed is covered in blood and slime," the paladin said. He moved Obito out to a clean bedroll near the fire and laid him down. Cinada retook her position beside him. Her hand gently traced the side of his abdomen that had been laid open a short time ago but now held not even the slightest hint of a scar.

Glancing over at Zalon she saw him dispose of the parasites slug creatures they had found inside Obito. "They are smaller then the ones that hatched from us in Tempest Keep," she said.

Her brother nodded. "Aye, and those had a much short incubation … I have no idea how long these have been inside him. I don't think he's been in the Keep yet."

"I don't believe he has the flying mount that is needed to reach its lofty doors." Cinada agreed. She became thoughtful. "Think he has any more inside him?"

"I didn't sense any … but I can do a more complete search." The priest sat down beside the hunter and placed his hand on Obito's bare chest.

Cinada watched as Vorat busied himself cleaning out the tent. The paladin's long blonde hair hung loosely down his back. He had been their leader these past few months, as they searched for her sister, Amaya. Every lead had been a dead end. It had been in desperation they had tracked Obito down, hoping as her only child Amaya would have contacted him. The hostility from her nephew wasn't as surprising as it should have been.

"_We should go when he awakes,"_ she said within the group bond. _"He doesn't want us here."_

"_He owes us,"_ Vorat said as he brought the bedding from the tent down to the lake to wash it. Zalon had removed the body of the hydra as well; she made a note not to let the troll cook dinner. _"The child has information we need, I won't leave without it."_

"_He's not a child, I wish you wouldn't call him that … in the eyes of Silvermoon he's an equal."_ Cinada chided.

"_When he's lived a thousand years, I'll treat him as an equal."_ Vorat said. _"Earlier he was acting like a spoiled child that needed the rod taken to his backside."_

"_He's been through a lot; we were just easy targets for his aggression."_ Lotheolan spoke up. _"I've checked him completely, he's clean … he's also feigning, though he can't hear our words here."_

Cinada looked down at her nephew. "Your Uncle ratted you out," she said aloud.

The eyes opened and Obito gave her a slight smile. "Sorry, habit," he said as he sat up, he still looked very pale even for a Blood Elf. He ran his hands down his body and the smile became more genuine. "Thank you, Uncle Lotheolan … Vorat."

"Pup, have you seen one of dese before?" Zalon said squatting down in front of Obito with one of the parasites pierced with the end of his sword.

Obito shook his head. "Where did it come from?" he asked.

The troll poked Obito abdomen with one of his thick blue fingers. "From da belly."

Her nephew wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. "How?"

"Perhaps we'll figure that out when you answer our questions," Vorat said as he hung the washed blankets over some nearby tree branches.

"Ask away," Obito said. "I'll answer what I can."

* * *

_Author Note: Picture of the parasite creature can be found linked in my profile._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_First off why weren't you surprised by the crest on my chest?"_

"_You must take after your mother,"_ Obito replied.

Vorat nodded. _"But who told you?"_

Obito shook his head and looked down. "I can't talk about it."

The paladin reached out and cuffed him hard. "Stop it!"

"No," Obito said, grabbing Vorat's wrist. "I can't talk about it … if I do … it's agony, Grand Magister Rommath's parting gift to me. Knowledge I know but cannot share."

Vorat knelt and placed his free hand on top of Obito's head. "Try, I'll counter what Rom did to you."

Obito frowned. "You're awful familiar with the Magister …"

"An old friend now … what happened when we left the isle that day?"

"After my mother left, I don't know where to, two others arrived. One was the Magister, the other was my father Ra …" Obito screamed as his head exploded in pain.

"I thought you said you could stop it!" Lotheolan cried.

"I'm sorry it's more complicated then I thought …"

The priest shoved the paladin away and placed his hands on Obito trying to dull the pain. However it was still several minutes until his head cleared enough to speak. "I'm sorry," Obito whispered as he lay back down.

Lotheolan looked over at the knight. "No more questions … he needs time to recover."

"We don't have that luxury," Vorat said. "If we can't talk about the time prior, how about after that day … what have you been busying yourself with?"

Obito sighed and looked up at the trees branches above. "I went back to Zangarmarsh, doing the tasks asked of me, from there to the Forest of Terokkar, Nagrand, Shadowmoon … eventually ended up here in Netherstorm."

"And all that time you haven't been contacted by your Mother?" Vorat asked.

"Nothing and the few times I've tried have only resulted in emptiness … as if I was trying to reach Tyilo Ravenwind." Obito watched the paladin's eyes for any sort of reaction but there was none.

Vorat nodded, "so she's either dead or hidden her true name and taken another, like Rater did."

"Kiddo."

Obito turned his attention to his Aunt.

She held up a necklace with a cracked blue gem dangling at the end of it. "If you no longer care about your Mother, my sister, why was this locked away in your chest?"

"Aunt Cinada!" Obito made a grab for the necklace and sighed when he saw his locker opened behind her. "Damn it, can't you stop being a rogue … just for awhile."

She held the necklace away from him. "Answer my question."

"Because … she gave it to me … well the shards at least," Obito sighed and let his hand fall. "I kept it because it was hers … I wanted something, something tangible that gave proof to my past."

His Aunt bent down and slid the chain around his neck fastening it. "You should probably wear it then."

"It doesn't have any magical properties, the choker I wear adds to my natural agility …"

"I think it's plenty enchanting," Cinada said.

Obito's fingers wrapped around the cracked gem and he closed his eyes. He felt warm touch of healing trickle through his body. A loud crash startled him and he looked over at a pile of his armor that had been dropped beside him.

"We're leaving, get dressed." Vorat said as he was busy putting his own armor back on. His Aunt sighed and slipped on her leather gloves.

Obito remained where he lay. "Well, I wish I could say I enjoyed your visit, but I can't. I do wish you safe journeys though." He easily rolled out of the way of Vorat's grab toward him and lightly got back onto his feet.

"You're coming with us," Vorat said.

"Oh, well … as much as I'd love to … I have this log full of quests that needs attended to." This time Obito wasn't fast enough as the paladin stunned him with a quick spell and took the book from his hand. To his dismay and anger the paladin tossed it onto the fire.

"Your days of questing are done; there are more important matters that demand your attention." Vorat said. "You have exactly two minutes to get your armor and weapons ready, or I'll knock you out and take you as you are."

"Vorat!" Aunt Cinada shouted. "You have no right, stop this!"

Obito glowered at the paladin who continued putting his armor on. Zalon had taken down Obito's tent and was quickly rolling it up for travel. His uncle was busy collecting the odds and ins scattered through out the camp and tossing them in his chest.

Vorat glanced over at him. "Sixty seconds left, make your choice, child. The end result will be the same."

Swearing the hunter reached for his leggings. Just then there was a loud explosion and Obito found himself being protected from flying rocks and debris by an armored Vorat. "Guess I should have given you thirty seconds," the knight said.

* * *

_Author Note: Headed out of town for a long weekend so a small delay in the next chapter, have a great week! K_

PS: Reviews are welcomed! Leaves a full flask of ale on the table as she departs for any thirsty travelers that might travel this way


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rocks and dirt showered down on the small group. Vorat and Zalon used their shields as a buffer for the rest who knelt behind them. Obito slipped on his boots, his breastplate was still open in the front, and he'd lost his gloves and bracers in the explosion. He reached over and grabbed his aunt's hand and placed it on his wrist. She nodded and a moment later his mind linked with the others.

"_How many foes are there, hunter?"_ Vorat asked.

"_I don't sense any humanoids …"_ Obito started.

"_Demons,"_ Vorat said. _"How many demons?"_

Frowning Obito adjusted the signs he was looking for. The scowl deepened. _"There's at least a dozen probably more … they almost have us surrounded."_

"_Almost surrounded?"_ Vorat said as he blocked yet another explosion of rocks with his shield.

"_They haven't closed their ranks to the south yet,"_ Obito said.

"_Well isn't that convenient,"_ Lotheolan said.

"_Sounds like a trap, mon,"_ Zalon said.

"_Yeah, they want us to go that way,"_ Vorat agreed. He looked at Obito and seemed to come to some sort of decision. _"Guess, you'll get your wish … hearth out of here Obito, you're the one they want."_

"_What? Why?"_ Obito asked as he took his hearthstone out of his pack. The trees around them burst into flames. _"What about you four?"_

"_We get to bash dem demons, mon?" _Zalon asked hopefully.

Obito's fingers gripped around the stone, his thumb rubbed against the rune etched within. _"I'm not leaving,"_ he said.

"_By the Sunwell, will you please just do what I tell you … just this once?"_ Vorat growled as he backed the group away from the approaching flames.

Obito slipped the hearthstone back into his backpack. _"No, my parents might have abandoned their families but I'm not going to forsake the only family I have left. I can be an asset, please let me be."_

"I am so dueling your ass when we get out of here," Vorat mumbled aloud. _"Alright, lead us to Stormspire, hunter. Cinada hide in the shadows, Zalon you follow Obito, then Lotheolan and then myself, be on your guard."_

"_Toward Stormspire?" _asked Obito, he eyed the flames. _"The path you desire is through the fire, stay close I'll do my best."_

Leaping lightly over a smolder log Obito ran through the burning trees. The smoke confounded his tracking abilities; it blinded his sight as well as deluged his nose with the scent of ash. His well-trained ears heard the weapon being swung his direction and he ducked. At the same moment he warned the troll behind him to do the same. Twisting his body around he set an ice trap down and it instantly triggered capturing an odd looking creature within. Before Obito could get a better look he was urged on by Vorat.

Racing ahead Obito saw the smoke clearing and the elevator that would bring them up to the lofty protection of Stormspire. Once again his hearing alerted him of an attack and his cat-like reflexes helped him evade a large deadly circular saw-blade flying his direction. There was a loud CLANG as the blade was deflected by Zalon's shield.

An eerie laugh reached Obito's ears as he turned to face a large demon. Perhaps once it had been a great orc warrior now it was more metal then flesh. Each arm below the elbow was a crudely made weapon, his right was a giant claw and his left had large spinning saw-blade, where fingers had once been. Obito could see a second smaller saw-blade sticking out from a metal arm attached to its back. The creature's chest had been split open at some point, probably during creation and now had thick stitches holding the skin together. Underneath the scar and skin an unnatural green glow could be seen. Obito knew from experience it came from the vile substance being pumped into the demon's body from a canister attached to its back by large tubes.

The demon caught earlier in the ice trap scurried over next to the larger one. It was joined by a dozen more look-a-like creatures. Similar to the first they all stood about waist high with scraps of cloth covering various parts of their body. Long hoods concealed their eyes. By the emerald drool that escaped from their lips, Obito could only assume they had been given the same treatment as the saw-blade demon.

"_Enough gawking, to the elevator before they attack,"_ Vorat ordered.

"_The elevator isn't working,"_ Cinada said from wherever she was hiding.

"_What!?!"_

"_Let's see, the dome is overran by demons and on fire … if I was the Consortium I'd halt the elevator as well … they are only doing it for their own safety."_ Lotheolan said.

"_Damn it … Obito, put your back to the elevator shaft, and make sure Hotaru is on my target. Zalon we've got to take the big guy down first … try to keep the small ones busy as well."_ Vorat instructed.

"Sure, mon … give me da easy job." The troll said taking out his sword.

"_Lotheolan stand back by Obito, make sure to put a freeze trap down near him … in case one gets past us. Cinada you attack whenever the opportunity presents itself."_ As the paladin finished he took the shield off his back and assumed his position beside Zalon.

"_Why aren't they attacking us?"_ Obito asked taking the bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver. He missed the protection of his gauntlets lost earlier.

"_Don't know, don't care,"_ Vorat said raising his hammer. _"Let's take them …"_

"_Wait!" _Obito cried out, stopping the paladin's charge. _"There's another approaching … a demon, its scent is different from the others."_

Just then a slender shadow eclipsed the light cast from the flames as a scantly clad female demon entered the clearing. Her clothing barely covered her midnight blue body. Across her full chest were one set of arms, two identical sets of arms rested below that … giving her six arms all together.

One of her left hands gently brushed bald head of the large abomination. "Good job, boys," she said. Her alluring green eyes moved over to the group. They stopped on the hunter and she smiled. "Perfect, come here, child of Grimshade." She said gesturing with the index finger on her middle right hand.

"His father left me in charge of his son," Vorat said. "You will not harm him."

"Harm him? I value my life too much to harm the master's off-spring. I've only been sent to retrieve him; you and the rest of these fleshlings however mean nothing to me. Please see to them my brave Ragehae," she said patting the bald head of the other again.

The creature let out a gargled sounding laugh as he charged. Vorat and Zalon met him head on. Obito mentally commanded Hotaru to join in the fray as he effortlessly started firing arrows at the abomination.

"_Come, child … your father and mother need you."_ The voice of the female whispered in his mind.

Obito shook his head and fired an arrow at her which was easily deflected by a shield that appeared in one of her many hands.

"_Oh you don't have to be such a naughty boy, do you?"_

"Your no succubus," Obito said aloud. Lotheolan glanced over at him as he cast a heal onto Zalon soothing a poison burn left behind by the green vile that spewed out of an open cut on the large demon.

"_Maybe not but you cannot resist me just the same … come here child, Rage isn't the smartest demon in the legion … you'll get hurt if you stay there."_

Obito's legs started to move on their own accord at the same moment the arrow in his bow released catching his aunt in the shoulder. She let out a cry.

"Obito!" Vorat shouted. Obito unwillingly took out another arrow and pulled the bowstring taunt, this time it aimed toward the paladin. The knight cast a couple of quick spells on him. _"I can't break her control,"_ he said within the group bond.

"Block it!" Obito cried as the arrow released. With ease Vorat did just that but at the same time the large demon struck at his exposed back and the large saw cut through his armor with ease, blood splattered the ground as Vorat fell to his knees.

Obito continued his reluctant trek toward the blue-skinned demon. He barely met her waist and she knelt before him taking his chin into one of her hands. A willowy finger traced his frozen lips and she beamed, pleased with herself. The grip on his jaw tightened as her face moved closer, two of her arms encircled his waist. Her breath smelt of sulfur as she brought her lips against his.

"_Vorat, stop her!"_ Obito cried.

"_As you command,"_ the knight whispered in his mind. "For Quel'Thalas!" he shouted aloud from where he knelt, the next moment he crumpled over, dead.

* * *

_Author Note: In case my descriptions failed and you don't know what the demons in BC look like a picture of them can be found in my profile_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Obito felt the mind control leave him as the she-demon let out a scream of denial. Around him was a shimmering barrier, Divine Intervention had been cast at the cost of Vorat's life. Obito could see everything that happened but could not be seen by the demons or move.

He watched as Zalon finished off the larger demon, tearing the hose out of its back and spraying the smaller creatures with the horrid slime pumping out of it. There were squeals of pain as they ran around confused. From above there was the sound of grinding gears as the large elevator of Stormspire descended, on its shelf were a dozen Ethereals.

"By the order of Nexus-Prince Haramad …" The rest was cut off as the demons attacked.

The battle was going to end quickly now that the Consortium had joined in; looking around Obito noticed the female demon had disappeared. The shield around him faded and he rejoined the fight, firing arrows as swiftly as he could. As he predicted the battle was soon over. Afterwards a bandaged wrapped Ethereal approached the group as Lotheolan brought life back to Vorat's still form.

"Do you know why the demons attacked Stormspire?" The Ethereal asked.

Obito shook his head. "We were just passing through, when they came out of the forest like a swarm of angry bees. We would have been overrun if not for your arrival; your Prince has our thanks, even if we were only a coincidence."

The Ethereal sighed as he glanced around at the tiny bodies scattered everywhere. "I guess we'll have to get this cleaned up … I couldn't convince you to do it for a few gold …"

Obito cut him off and shook his head. The other nodded and walked off.

"_You're very handy with the telling of half-truths,"_ his Aunt whispered to him.

Obito shrugged his shoulders and knelt down beside the recovering paladin. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Vorat nodded. "It was the only way I could think of at the time to answer your plea … though I must ask, the panic I sensed in your cry was far beyond the norm for a seasoned Ranger such as yourself."

"I'm aware I sounded like a frighten child … but …" Obito eyed the Ethereals nearby. He switched to group mind speak. _"I think … I've seen and been kissed by her before."_

"_You think?"_ Vorat asked as he stood, fully recovered from his sacrifice.

"_I'd dink I'd 'member dat woman," _Zalon said with a grin.

"_Having one's memories altered or erased is not unheard of,"_ Cinada said.

"_Check him, Lotheolan,"_ Vorat said nodding at the priest.

Obito sighed and stretched out on the forest floor, his unfastened breastplate opened revealing his bare chest. His Uncle knelt and placed a hand on his forehead and the other on his abdomen.

"_What am I looking for?"_ Lotheolan asked.

"_Anything that doesn't belong in an elfin body,"_ Vorat said, eyeing Obito. _"What do you remember?"_

"_It was about a month ago, I was doing a quick errand in Shadowmoon."_ His skull tingled as his Uncle's power worked its way through his head. _ "It was a delivery quest … when I was ambushed …it was just a couple of the lesser demons nothing Hotaru and I couldn't handle. Then ..."_ Obito sighed, _"why is it so hard to remember … it doesn't hurt like what the Grand Magister did … it's just like there's a heavy fog in my head … I think the she-demon showed up then but … I don't think she was alone. I wasn't scared at the time, I remember that … just curious."_ His neck prickled as Lotheolan's probe moved down his body.

"_It's very important that you try and remember Obito,"_ Vorat said.

Just then a member of the Consortium walked over to the small group. "Is there a problem with the fleshling?" It asked.

"Nothing our priest can't handle," Vorat replied. "We'll be on our way shortly, sorry for the delay."

"There is an inn within Stormspire that might be more comfortable for the injured. We are not sure what riled the demons it would be safer as well. Though we have put the flames out so the forest is no longer in danger of burning down."

"Thank you for your concern."

The bandaged light-being nodded and joined the rest of his team as they rode the elevator back up to Stormspire.

"Found something," Lotheolan said aloud now that they were alone.

Obito looked at his Uncle slightly alarmed. "What?" he asked.

"Not quite sure … it's resting in your throat at the moment."

Obito's hand moved to his neck, he felt nothing.

"Going to try the non-blade way first," his Uncle said. "Need you to remove your breastplate and kneel Obito … the rest of you may want to stand back."

Obito did as he was told and his Uncle moved behind him, kneeling. He placed a hand on the small of Obito's back. His flesh grew warm and a moment later his belly lurched and he heaved as his stomach purged whatever food he had eaten. His body was forced to repeat the retching twice more. Obito wiped a hand across his mouth and glanced back at his uncle. "By the Sunwell I hope that did the job," he said hoarsely.

A gentle hand touched his throat and his Uncle shook his head. "I'm sorry it didn't … whatever it is, it's not leaving your body that easily."

"Easy?" Obito said with a grimace.

"If it's what I think it is … I need to remove it before it grows, Obito. If we wait it could block your airway." Lotheolan rubbed the top of his nephew's head. "I can't do what needs to be done on the forest floor. Let us head up to Stormspire and see about finding a room at the inn."

_Author's Note: Picture of the battle can be found in profile._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Vorat watched as Lotheolan magically anesthetized Obito, this time there was no way around it and for once the hunter did not argue. The three of them were in a small room in the Stormspire Inn, they had paid the Innkeeper four times the normal amount for no questions and to cover any damage done. Zalon and Cinada were in the next room over; they would just be in the way here.

"He's ready," Lotheolan said.

Nodding the paladin knelt on the far side of the bed. "Where is it?"

The priest directed his hand to the left side of Obito's neck. Vorat could sense the entity that Lotheolan had found earlier beneath the skin. "So what's the plan?"

"Place your hands on either side; I need you to control the bleeding." Lotheolan reached for a scalpel lying on the bedside table.

Pulling Obito's long crimson locks out of the way; Vorat then positioned his hands as instructed and started channeling his healing powers into the hunter. Lotheolan made his first shallow cut, the paladin quickly stopped the bleeding and the blade went deeper. The operation was slow and tedious, one wrong move and the scalpel could sever a vocal cord.

The minute ticked by, a bead of sweat slid down the side of Vorat's face but he couldn't move his hands to wipe it away. "Be ready," Lotheolan warned. "I'm about to cut into his esophagus. I need you to slow his breathing I'll be as swift as I can."

Vorat nodded and calmed Obito's breathing, slowing it to the bare minimum needed to sustain life. There was still a terrible gurgling noise as air escaped the incision.

"There," Lotheolan said pulling the skin back to reveal a crystallized object smaller then a coin. "If it burst while still attached …"

"I know," Vorat said. "Attempt to remove it or destroy it where it lays?"

"I think it's safer to remove it … I'll cut away the skin it's attached to, producing flesh anew is easy enough." The skillful hands of the priest did just that and a moment later he dropped it into a nearby glass bowl. "Done," Lotheolan said.

Together they quickly repaired the damaged done. Vorat used a damp cloth to wipe away the remaining blood from Obito afterwards; leaving the hunter sleeping he moved over to where Lotheolan was studying the object they had found. He had rinsed it off to reveal a small crystal.

"Ready?"

"Aye," Vorat said.

A spell was cast on the shard and it broke open, two tiny larvas squirmed around in the bottom of the bowl. "They are definitely a different breed then those we find in Tempest Keep … these are meant to stay in the incubation period much longer."

"But for what means?" Vorat wondered aloud as he cast a quick spell destroying the worm-like creatures.

"I'm not sure … perhaps a crude way of tracking him?" Lotheolan said glancing over at his sleeping nephew. "Those demons appeared shortly after the others inside him hatched … by the way … how did you know the attack was coming? You were trying to get us out of that camp as fast as possible before the assault."

Vorat shrugged. "It was just feeling …"

"You're a terrible liar, must run in the family." Lotheolan shrugged. "You've led us bravely these past few months I won't start questioning you now." The priest bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me I need to go clean up and get some rest myself. I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

The paladin nodded. "I'm honored by your trust." After seeing Lotheolan to the door and checking on Obito, Vorat sat down placing his back against the door of the room, the only exit. He closed his eyes and reached out mentally to the elf anxiously awaiting his report.

"_You were right, Rom."_ He whispered. _"The parasites were indeed a tracking mechanism and soon after we killed them we were attacked by a detachment of demons."_

"_Is he safe?"_ Grand Magister Rommath asked.

"_For the moment they managed to get another egg into him but we've removed it. How did you know …"_

"_Please don't ask, Vorat."_

The paladin sighed and shook his head. _"What now?"_

"_Continue protecting Young Ravenwind, he's the key to finding Rater … I believe the mission has failed. You may end up having to destroy your Uncle."_

"_I've been waiting four hundred years to hear those words … if his soul has been lost I will cleanse him from this world." _The hunter across the way began to stir. _"I need to go; I'll contact you again when it's safe to do so."_

"_Don't underestimate his bond to his son, Obito may be able to save him … make sure you give him the chance."  
_

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter and the next wrote very quickly which usually means small grammar mistakes, hopefully my repeated proof-reading caught most. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Obito sat up slowly and eyed the paladin sitting blocking the door. "I wouldn't have run," he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I am more worried about what might come in then keeping you here," Vorat replied. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," his hand move to his throat, "is it gone?"

"Aye, it was still in the larvae stage. There was no permanent damage." The paladin made no move to leave his post by the door.

Obito put his face in his hands and massage his temples. "Are we crashing here for now?"

"Yes, it's been awhile since we've had a soft bed to sleep on, going to take advantage of it for a night. You should probably do the same."

Obito grabbed the pillow and flipped himself around so he was resting on his chest, facing the paladin with his arms wrapped around the pillow beneath his head. "So we're family, huh? Have you always known?"

"Yes to both questions," Vorat replied.

"I don't understand … by the Sunwell I wish that blasted mage hadn't cursed my memories. I have so many questions!" Obito sighed.

"Let me see if I can answer those that you might have. Our fathers were twin brothers and also each others greatest rivals. They both mastered the arcane arts at a young age … do you know how old your father is?" Vorat asked.

"Three-thousand give or take a century?" Obito replied

"Off by a few thousand years, though they were not Highbornes their father was, our Grandfather. Rater is nearly five-thousand years old now."

"I didn't think we had any elders left that old," Obito said surprised.

"Rommath is even older … but you are right wars, the Burning Legion and the Scourge took many lives." Vorat studied Obito for a moment. "You look more like my father then your own, you have his kind eyes."

"I look nothing like my father now … you should have seen his face it was … ancient." Obito said.

"Well, when you live to be five-thousand years old you'll sport a few wrinkles of your own." Vorat chuckled.

"But he didn't look like that six months prior …"

"A glamour spell … most elders conceal their true face with one," Vorat lowered his voice. "We're vain like that."

"How old are you?" Obito asked. "Do you use one?"

Vorat chuckled his eyes twinkled for a moment. "You know better then to ask a Sin'dorei that! But to answer your first question I'm a hundred times your elder. I was born during a peaceful time and had relatively quiet childhood."

Obito frowned; Vorat was over two-thousand years old. "I'd thought I had found a brother in you, but you're just another elder that sees me nothing more then a child."

"Forgive me, I could only imagine the hell you went through the short time you've been alive … if having Rater as your father wasn't enough of a penalty, we lost the Sunwell and most of Silvermoon to the Scourge. Your soul has seen more pain in twenty years then I experienced my first thousand years." Vorat waved his hand in front of his face and there was a slight shimmer. "My true face," he said.

Obito studied the paladin for a long moment. "Um, it doesn't look any different …"

"Can't you see the wrinkles?" Vorat exclaimed.

Obito shook his head as the glamour spell was recast. "What were you before you became a blood knight and why did you become one?"

"I thought you wanted to ask questions about your father?" Vorat smiled. "I've always been a Guardian of Silvermoon … but some days a sword isn't enough. Like the day I lost my father; I've never felt so helpless. So when Lady Liadrin was looking for recruits I jumped at the chance to gain the ability to heal and save lives as well as smite down my enemies."

"How did ... your father die?" Obito chose his words carefully so not to set off the mental locks.

"A troll scouting party of all things, we had gone on a picnic in the forest … my parents, me and my lifemate; when we were attacked. The Troll Wars had long since past, we had no idea they were still a threat. Even the most powerful magi can be lost when caught without warning. His and my mother's sacrifices allowed me and my wife to live."

"What became of your lifemate?" Obito asked, dreading the answer.

"Lost to the Scourge," Vorat said.

"I'm sorry," Obito said softly. "Why did my father take your father's name?"

"Rater Grimshade had a reputation of not only a powerful magi but a merciless one as well. He gave no quarter to anyone he saw as a threat to Silvermoon or to himself either physically or politically. The day before my father was lost he and Uncle Rater had gotten into an argument … they did that quite often, my father was the only one that could temper Rater's fury. However, this time there wasn't a chance to make up and something changed in your father. He realized the history books would only see him as a man questing for personal gain where my father had taught the humans magic as well as build much of Silvermoon. He wanted a second chance and with the blessing of his family took the name of Tyilo Ravenwind to continue the great works of my father. So soon after the attack in the forest my 'father' miraculously escaped his troll captors and returned to Silvermoon. Rater Grimshade disappeared the same day and no one seemed to notice. I can't say he always brought honor to the name but he certainly tried and became a great asset to Silvermoon."

"Why did he return to Rater Grimshade then?" Obito demanded.

"You," Vorat said softly.

Obito's heart lurched.

"When Tyilo arrived in the Outlands he stumbled across something, I'm sorry I don't know the details. But whatever it was changed the course of his life. He was afraid to bring shame to the name of Tyilo Ravenwind so he 'killed' him off heroically and once again took the name of Rater Grimshade and the persona that went with it."

"But he shattered his life-bond; he could have killed my mother!" Obito cried.

"Could have but didn't … he must have believed she'd be strong enough to survive." Vorat yawned. "Forgive me, but if you are not going to use that bed … would you mind if I did? You can have first watch."

Obito rolled off the bed and nodded. "Would it be okay if I ran down to the stables and got Hotaru real quick? Thought it would be best to place her while I was unconscious but she makes a great watch dog … um dragonhawk."

"The door isn't locked but please be wary and return soon. And lock the door when you return." Vorat said as he removed his armor. After tossing off the blanket that had gotten blood on it he stretched out across the bed.

"Vorat?"

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy reply.

"What do you think of me? It must have been hard to see another man called your father's name and marrying … having a child … how did Silvermoon accept that?"

"Two centuries had passed by the time he married your mother, they didn't question it. I see my father in you … as well as the spirit of my mate; she was a Ranger of Silvermoon. Now please, we can talk more later but for now I really need to sleep. Go fetch your partner and then return, tomorrow we'll have to figure out our next step."

Obito nodded and slipped out of the room.

-------

_Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, perhaps someday I'll flesh out the history more with a complete story instead of a small snip-it via flash backs. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Closing the door behind him, Obito used his Ranger abilities to track down the others. His Uncle was in the room across the way; his Aunt and Zalon were sharing a room next door. He tried not to think too hard on that as he walked down the hall and out of the inn. As he strolled through the busy streets he waved off the persistent Consortium traders hawking their wares

He was almost to the stables when he had an irrepressible desire to change his path. Turning around he headed for the large elevator that took him to the forest floor. The damp grass on his feet reminded him he hadn't put his boots or tunic on before leaving the inn. An alarm went off in his head and he frowned, this wasn't right. What was he doing? He promised Vorat he'd get Hotaru and head straight back.

At that moment there was a melodic laugh behind him. "The minds of the meek are so easy to manipulate." A feminine voice said.

His back went rigid as his body turned around on its own accord to face the she-demon from earlier. His attempts to cry out mentally were quickly quashed as he struggled to think of a name to ask for aid. The demon approached, she wore a scowl on her cobalt face. "You killed Rage …" she snarled.

"_Move legs,"_ he pleaded silently. _"Run … run away."_ His appeals seemed to fail when he suddenly took a step back. It was a small victory though one that didn't go unnoticed as she quickened her step and grabbed him roughly with her lower set of arms.

"Impressive, somehow you managed to find a breach in my mind controlling abilities … you are your father's son." One of her free hands slapped him harshly across the cheek. "That was for Rage," she said.

"You strike him again and you'll find yourself an arm shy," a new voice said.

A flicker of fear crossed the face of the she-demon as she turned him toward the new arrival. A Sin'dorei with long flowing red hair came into the clearing. Though his appearance had changed once again, the scent was unmistakable.

"Father?" Obito said, struggling to speak through the mind control.

The elder nodded. "You'll have to forgive Melodee; she's protective of her demon counterparts for some bizarre reason. However, her usefulness outweighs that tiny fault."

"Get her out of my head," Obito growled.

"Afraid I can't do that quite yet," his father said approaching. "I see you've reached the highest level of teaching the Rangers of Silvermoon can train you. I now think it's time for you to join your parents in serving the Prince."

"I've heard all about the Prince from the Scryers …"

"Those sorry Sin'dorei … didn't know what true power was." A slender eyebrow raised as his father noticed the amulet he was wearing. "Interesting …" he said reaching for it.

Obito freed a hand from the demon's grasp and grabbed his father's wrist. "Where's mother?"

His Father glanced up at the demon. "Melodee your hold on him seems to be slipping."

Suddenly Obito found himself on all fours, screaming as his head exploded in pain. "Sorry, Master," Melodee said.

"So child, are you ready to join the ranks of the mightiest Sin'dorei history has ever seen?" His father asked patting the top of Obito's head from where he knelt.

The hunter's fingers dug at the dirt under his hands. He had to think … why was it so hard to put two thoughts together? There had to be something he could do to get that she-demon out of his head.

"_Rommath … please,"_ he had no idea why the name came to his mind or what possessed him to cry to the Grand Magister for aid.

"_Young Ravenwind,"_ the Grand Magister confusion at being contacted came across the mental whisper.

"_Get … her … out … of … my … head,"_ Obito pleaded. He heard his father shout.

Obito's mind filled with the fiery power of the Magus, shattering the hold. Melodee let out a scream of pain but Obito was already moving, triggering the cheetah within. He heard the explosion of ice as he dodged a frost nova cast by his father.

"_Get to Stormspire,"_ Rommath commanded; his powerful touch still lingered in Obito's mind blocking further attempts to control him.

"_Trying,"_ Obito replied.

"_The others are racing to the elevator now,"_ Rommath said.

"_No, my father will kill them …"_ Obito said.

"_Rater is there?"_ Rommath asked.

An icy blast caught him in the back and Obito found himself frozen in place. Obito let out a cry of frustration. _"He wants me to join him … be part of the Prince army." _The hunter frowned; the Grand Magister was one of the Prince's biggest supporters in Silvermoon.

"_You can't go with him,"_ Rommath said, causing the frown on Obito's face to deepen. _"Are you wearing your Mother's necklace?"_

"_How did you …"_

"_I take that as a yes; wrap your fingers around the gem. Channel your mana into it."_

Obito wrapped his hand around the gem dangling off his neck as another icy bolt slammed into him. This one left a slice on his bare back. _"It's broken, but I'll try."_ Obito whispered as his hand glowed blue.

"Stop him!" His father shouted.

There was eruption of flames around Obito. The heat melted the ice around his ankles and when the smoke cleared he found the Grand Magister standing between him and his father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The air crackled with the energy of the Magus. The brilliant red marks that criss-crossed the mage's bare arms seemed to glow, radiating from the power bleeding out of Rommath.

"This is none of your concern, lap dog," his father hissed. "The Prince orders you to return to Silvermoon."

"The Prince … if Kael'thas had orders for me he would have contacted me directly. I doubt very much he'll appreciate the news that you are taking his pets out for personal use." Rommath gestured to the she-demon.

Obito startled at a light touch on his bare shoulder. His aunt appeared from the shadows. "_Come on, kiddo,"_ she whispered. _"You don't want to be sitting at ground zero for this battle …"_

Nodding Obito went to move only to find himself frozen in place by jagged ice. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Not with you, Rater," Obito said, glaring at his father.

"Rater … I've surrendered that name … the Prince has given me a new one. You too will get a new name once you join us …"

"I have name," Obito said as the ice around his feet shattered. "I'm Obito Ravenwind, Ranger of Silvermoon." He charged his father, his speed and fury increased by the beast within him. There were shouts from all sides as his fist slammed into the chin of Rater. Without waiting to see what effect it had he followed through with the other hand aiming for the stomach. His wrist was snagged and harshly twisted as Melodee intercepted his attack. Obito stifled a cry as his wrist snapped.

"Hold him like your life depends on it wench … because it does," his father snarled as Obito was roughly dragged to the side. The hunter's reflexes were still heightened and ignoring his broken wrist he brought his other fist down hard on the demon's hand that held him. She snarled and he found himself entangled in the many arms she possessed. In desperation he bit down on the nearest one. She let out a howl.

"He bit me!"

"Bite him back," his father said as he blocked a fire ball cast his way by Rommath. Obito could tell the Grand Magister was holding back.

"With pleasure," Melodee said bending down, as her upper most arm pulled his head to the side forcefully baring his neck. He flinched as her tongue licked his flesh; the smell of sulfur was overwhelming. He felt the first tell-tale touch of her fangs against his skin when she let out a horrifying scream in his ear. The arm that held his head went lax and then fell to the ground twitching. The others shuddered and released him.

"Nothin' but trouble," Zalon said grabbing Obito and pushing the hunter behind him. The troll's blade was wet with the blood of the demon from where it had severed the arm.

"Annoying gnats!" his father shouted.

"_I can't unleash my full powers with all of you standing on top of me_," Rommath whispered in the group bound startling Obito, when had he joined the link?

"_Working on it,"_ Vorat replied taking his position beside Zalon. _"Let's burn her down folks."_

The warrior and paladin charged Melodee as Cinada appeared behind the demon, joining in the fray. Lotheolan stood near by, he cast a quick regeneration spell on Obito soothing the pain in his wrist. _"You're out of this battle, nephew. I'll take time to mend your bones shortly … make your way back to the city. Your father would be crazy to attack the combined force of the Consortium."_

"_If you haven't noticed, he's not exactly sane at the moment," _Obito replied but dodging an icebolt cast by Rater and activating the cheetah within he raced back to the elevator that would take him to the lofty reaches of Stormspire.

As the lift rose he glanced out, though the battle was hidden by the dense foliage he could hear the occasional spell cast as well as see whispers of smoke rise up.

"They are making quite the mess."

Obito spun around and looked into the concerned eyes of Amaya Ravenwind.

"Mother!" Obito stepped into the offered embrace. His mother's slender fingers combed through his hair as she held him. He flinched slightly as his wrist was twisted in the hug. Amaya noticed and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My wrist … it was broken in the fight. Uncle Lotheolan will mend it after the battle." The lift had reached the top and Obito went to step off when his mother grabbed his arm. "It's not safe down there," he said.

"You're safe with me," Amaya replied. As the lift made its timed decent his mother took his broken wrist into her hand and placed the other hand on top of it. There was a soft blue glow as the pain lessened and then vanished.

"When did you learn heal with your magic?" Obito asked surprised.

"It's something I've always known …"

"No," Obito said shaking his head. "That is something new."

Amaya looked over at her son; a look of confusion crossed her emerald eyes. Her gaze lowered and her eyes widened at the sight of the amulet he wore. The lift had reached the forest floor but once again neither made the move to leave and it started back up.

"It's yours … I repaired it the best I could … Aunt Cinada said I should wear it …"

"I remember …" Amaya whispered. "I remember … I remember!" Tears suddenly fell down his mother's cheeks. "By the Sunwell, what did they do … oh well, there isn't much time. My son … if we ever meet again and I don't call you by name … you must kill me."

"What … by name … I don't understand … I won't do it!"

"Please, I don't want to be their puppet … but I cannot leave your father I must try again."

"Mother please you aren't making any sense, please explain … take me with you." Obito pleaded grabbing her around the waist.

A soft hand touched his cheek. "I wish … we could go back to being the Ravenwinds. I love you, Obito. Stay close to your family … those you have left."

"You are my family," Obito said wrapping his hand around hers which was caressing his cheek.

His mother whispered a chant under her breath and before he could react he found his body transformed painlessly into a wooly sheep. By now the elevator had once again reached the summit. She gently pushed him off and onto the streets of Stormspire. He could only let out a soulful bleat as the elevator carried her down and out of sight.

The minutes crawled by as he was trapped in the tiny body, after what seemed like an eternity he returned to his elfin self. He ran to the edge of Stormspire and searched the forest for any trace of his mother but she was gone.

"No!" he shouted.

His ranger abilities showed the battle of the Magi was still going on. Vorat and the rest of the group were nearing the elevator as Rommath and Rater were still further out into the forest.

"Rater … Tyilo … whoever the hell you are." Obito growled. "You know where she is and damn it you will tell me."

Racing toward the inn he made his way to the room from earlier and grabbing his bow, quiver and blades he ran back outside and placing his fingers to his lips he let out a shrill whistle. A large armored covered wyvern appeared beside him. Though he preferred to keep his feet on the ground, Obito had earned the right to ride one of the magnificent flying mounts.

Hopping lightly onto its back he urged the wyvern into the air and toward the battle below. His safety be damned it was time to find out answers.

------------------

_Author Note: Sorry for the delay in posting the chapter, been rewording certain parts over and over. I'm still not entirely happy with the exchange between mother and son but it will do. K_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Obito flew over the battle below, now that group had fallen back he could tell Grand Magister Rommath was no longer 'holding back'. The forest floor had been all but charred for a quarter mile around the intense fight, flames angrily leapt up into the sky. Urging his reluctant wyvern lower Obito dove through the smoke and ash, raising a hand to cover his face. The heat was almost unbearable; it felt like he was skin-diving into the lava of Blackrock Mountain.

His mount let out a horrifying screech as a fireball slammed into its chest. The attack knocked Obito off its back; luckily he had descended enough the fall only stole the air out of him as he crashed to the ground. Getting back onto his feet he crept toward the sounds of battle, keeping himself low.

"Rater, this has gone on long enough … by the Sunwell, give me a sign you haven't sold your soul?"

"My poor teacher, is that fear I hear in your voice? You have been away from the Prince too long, I believe you've forgotten how truly powerful those blessed by his touch can be!"

Through the smoke he saw the two Magi facing off; Rommath's jet black hair had come lose in the fight and was hanging freely down his back. The robes of both were charred and torn. Obito took an arrow from his quiver and slipped it into place. Drawing back the string he aimed the arrow towards his father and then slowly moved it so it was aimed at Rommath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he let the arrow go.

It caught Rommath in the arm interrupting the spell he was in middle of casting and dazing him slightly. The mages looked over at him and his father let out a dark laugh. "I knew you would come around, my son … let's finish this traitor off together."

Obito moved quickly and dropped a trap at Rommath's feet, freezing the Magister in a block of ice. Then turning his back on Rommath he faced his father, putting himself between the two elders, his bow still out and a second arrow was drawn back aimed at his father.

"Where did mother go?" Obito asked.

"Seems I can't trust any of my family," Rater growled as his hands burst into flames. He slammed them down on the ground and dirt beneath Obito's feet split open and fire erupted out. However, the hunter was not his target as Rommath's icy prison shattered from the heated attack.

The Magister let out a grunt wrapping an arm around his chest, but didn't fall. With his other hand he cast an ice shield absorbing a fireball cast his way. Obito stood and quickly moved back between the two mages. "Mother was here a moment ago, where did she go?" He asked again.

"Still trying to save the world, are you?" His father sneered.

"Just Mother," Obito replied.

"There is only one way you'll see your mother."

Obito sighed and nodded his head. "I'll go but leave Rommath and the others alone." He dropped his bow and took a step towards his father. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist as a blast of fire burst out from behind him.

"He's not going anywhere," Rommath growled.

Rater sighed; Obito could tell both men had long since reached their limits. It was only a matter of who had the deeper resolve to see this through.

"That just voided the agreement, everyone but Rommath will live see tomorrow as long as they stay out of my way!" Rater charged his hand a fiery ball of power. Obito was thrown to the ground behind Rommath as he cast a quick ice shield in front of himself. His father's hand passed through the ice without stopping, Obito reached up and grabbed Rommath's cloak pulling him off balance. As the Magus stumbled back avoiding the fiery attack Obito stood, Rater's blazing hand slammed into his bare chest.

Obito wrapped his hands around his father's wrist and twisted it, wrenching the arm hard. As the hand fell away, Obito stumbled and looked down at his chest. A large handprint had been burnt into his skin. He looked over into the eyes of Rater. "You promised …" he said hoarsely.

The fanatical fire in his father's gaze faded as he stepped back cradling his arm. "Obito …" his eyes moved to the other elf. "Teacher … damn it."

"Where is Mother?" Obito asked.

"Amaya?" A painful looked flashed across his father's face. "By the Sunwell …" he whispered. "Rommath get my child out of here, please."

"I cannot leave you here, Rater … you've lost your soul …" Rommath said.

"And now I must go reclaim her," his father replied as he vanished from their sight.

"Damn it … no!" Obito shouted. "I'm so sick of this," the hunter turned his rage to the Magister who was kneeling behind him. "What in the hell is going on? Is my father my foe or my ally … and the same question to you … one day you try to kill me and the next practically give your life to save me."

"You shot me with an arrow," Rommath said calmly as he stood.

"You're making me wish I'd aimed for somewhere other then your arm," Obito growled. His hand moved to his chest. "He promised he'd never burn me again," he said.

"You didn't give him a lot of choice, he was aiming for me. It seems my debt to your family continues to grow." Rommath took out a rune. "Let's go home and try to figure out our next step."

Before Obito could argue his arms were seized from behind and held fast by cool armored gauntlets. "Sounds like a plan, Rommath," Vorat said.

"Don't be so rough with him," Lotheolan scolded as Rommath opened a portal.

"Oh this isn't being rough, wait until I take out the rope and hog-tie him, then you can complain about me being rough." The paladin said shoving Obito through the portal.

The hunter tumbled to the ground and found himself in the mage training room in Silvermoon. He stayed on his knees where he had fallen. "Are we safe?" he asked to no one particular.

"Yes."

"Good …" Obito gave into the pain and exhaustion and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry on the delay of posting, I caught up with everything I had written prior so having to write, proof-read as I go. There may still be small errors in my rush to post. And yeah the poor hunter is unconscious again but its been a least a chapter … right? grins_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Wow has it been two years? A month ago I received a very sweet message from Zhibrina, it wasn't the first one I've gotten complimenting my writing and asking for me to finish what I started. However, this time it really struck a cord and I did as she asked well partly ... I finished this story completely. I didn't want to post anything afraid I'd get hopes up and fail again, but it's done. Zhibrina is beta-ing for me so as they are completed I'll post (no pressure Z!) hoping for weekly updates again. Thanks so much for your encouragement these past couple years. And yes Hell Caverns is also on the list to finish. ;) ~ K_

**Chapter Twelve**

Obito sat on the edge of the fountain outside the Spire, enjoying the sound the water. At his side was a content dragonhawk. The hunter was dressed in simple leather leggings and a sleeveless cotton shirt, his feet bare. His crimson locks hung freely down his back and he absently brushed a strand from his face.

He glanced over as a Guardian approached. He almost didn't recognize Vorat. He gave him a slight wave but made no move to stand. "Rest seems to be agreeing with you," the paladin said.

"Like I have a lot of choice in the matter," Obito said gesturing to the gold band around his left wrist. To anyone else it looked like a piece of jewelry, however if he tried to leave the gates of Silvermoon he was instantly teleported back to Spire.

"It is a necessary evil. Until the others establish your Father's location, you're under arrest."

"So, again I pay for the sins of my father," Obito sighed.

"He came after you once. There is nothing saying that he won't again. Here, he'll have to compete with the whole Silvermoon military force," Vorat said.

"Am I not a full citizen of Silvermoon? Why can I not decide my own path? Would it really be that awful for Silvermoon if I joined my parents under the service of the Prince? Most of Silvermoon would rejoice …" Obito voice that had raised to a shout, was all but a whisper at the end.

"Most of Silvermoon has no idea what is going on and it is best it remains that way for now." Vorat let out a heavy sigh. "Must you always be so contrary? I thought this was a better idea than locking you in a cell."

Obito's eyes flashed and then became calm. "You're right. I'm going get some practice in with my bow."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm on duty … but if I hear anything, I'll send someone for you."

Obito nudged the dragonhawk as he stood, waking her. His first stop was with the Bowyer, Celana. "Sell me your best bow and quiver, fill it with your finest arrows."

The petite female blushed. "I'm afraid the bow and arrows I sell are no where near the quality you desire …"

"I just need something that will shoot at an unmoving target, my lady." Obito gave her a charming smile.

For a gold coin, he walked away with a simple bow and a medium size quiver, filled with arrows. He crossed the street to where other Silvermoon Rangers were practicing their skills on the targets scattered through the square. Finding an empty straw target he pulled back his bowstring and effortlessly started firing arrows into the bull's-eye.

"I think you killed it."

Obito glanced over at the elf that had spoken. "Hello, Aunt Cinada," he said as another arrow fluidly left his agile fingers. "Have you found him?"

"Nay, have a few solid leads, but thought I'd head back this way and check up on you," his Aunt said. "You're looking better; rest is good for the soul."

Obito lowered his bow. "My soul is weary, Aunt Cinada. I want to end this once and for all, no matter what the finale brings."

"I know kiddo, we all do." His aunt reached up and brushed his cheek. "You want some dinner, my treat?"

"I already ate, thank you … believe I'll go get some rest, everyone seems to think that's the most important thing for me to do." Obito said walking past his Aunt to the bowyer and selling back the bow and quiver at a slight loss.

"Don't have to sound so bitter," Cinada replied with a sigh. "All right, after a quick bite I'll head back to the Outlands. We'll find them both soon and we will get them back, I promise."

"Don't promise," Obito said softly. "Don't make promises you can't keep … I know there is a good chance we'll have to kill them. But I believe if they were still in their right minds they would rather be dead than mindless slaves."

With a slight bow he headed toward the Spire. Once inside, he walked into the throne room; the trio of elves that led Silvermoon paid him no mind. He moved over to one of the bright silken floor pillows and curled up on it. It was only here within the Spire, these days, did he find the peace needed to sleep. Though still in doubt of his feeling for the Magister, he knew his mind was safe from silent attacks under Rommath's watchful eyes. Hotaru curled up around him and he let the steady voices around him soothe him to sleep.

Obito awoke to the soft sound of music and the warm touch of a blanket wrapped around him. Another time such things would have been a pleasure to wake up to, now they only caused panic for the inappropriateness of it. He sat up alarmed, reaching for the dagger he wore around his ankle and not finding it. The melody stopped.

"You're safe," a voice said soothingly.

The tension in the young hunter's shoulder's lessened and he glanced over his shoulder at the one that held the lute. "Where are we?" he asked.

"My room," Vorat answered. "There were Tauren representatives scheduled to visit the Spire this eve; it wouldn't do for a vagabond to be sleeping in the throne room."

The blush on Obito reached his ears. "I'm sorry … I didn't think they mind …"

"They don't," Vorat interrupted. "Just for tonight, they couldn't allow it."

"I should go," Obito said.

"I won't keep you here but you are welcomed to stay. Rom … the Grand Magus, put up various wards in the room when he brought you here. It's probably the safest places in Silvermoon at the moment."

The hunter glanced around the sparse room. "I won't take your bed."

Vorat pointed to a small cot nearby. "That is my bed most nights … I swear. The guest bed is too soft for my taste."

Obito glanced over at the sleeping dragonhawk on a nearby plush pillow. "I guess … as long as you don't mind … wouldn't want to wake Hotaru." The hunter eyed the lute still being held by Vorat. "Could you play a bit more? My mother played …"

"I know … she is the one that taught me." Vorat plucked at the strings coaxing a melody out of the instrument. Obito settled back onto the bed, pulling the quilt up around him. The hunter was on the verge of slumber once again when there was a loud knock.

Vorat let out a loud sigh as he stood and walked over opening the door. Before a greeting could be spoken Cinada rushed in. "We found them!" She cried. His Aunt froze as Obito sat up and she glanced between the two men. "I didn't know …"

"I'm not to be invited on the rescue mission am I?" Obito said softly. The silence from the elders was answer enough. "It is still a rescue mission … right?"

"I'll meet you at the spire shortly Cinada," Vorat said.

Obito crawled off the bed; the dragonhawk at his feet woke and hovered nearby. He watched as Vorat silently slid out of the clothing of the Guardians and put on his battle armor. "Answer me … please." Just then there was a second knock on the door. Obito's ranger ability told him there were four others outside in the hall; their scents were unfamiliar to him. The hunter sighed. "My escort has arrived, hasn't it?"

Another sigh escaped him as he motioned for Hotaru to follow him and walked toward the door. Vorat caught his arm. "If we can bring them back alive, we will."

Obito nodded but didn't reply as he stepped outside and was surrounded by the four Guardians waiting for him. Hotaru let out a nervous yip and Obito calmed her. "Please, don't hurt her … I've given her the command to be passive she'll do whatever you wish."

"Please follow, Master Ravenwind," one of his guards said. With little choice the hunter fell in-step with them; there were two in front and two behind. Obito rubbed the beak of Hotaru. "Love you," he whispered before mentally commanding her to attack the nearest knight. At the same moment he set down a trap that was instantly triggered coating the ground with a thin layer of ice. Obito, expecting the change in the surface didn't lose his footing and raced out of the inn in which he found himself, leaving Hotaru behind to keep the Guardians busy the best she could. Once outside he triggered the cheetah within and continued racing down the streets, headed toward Farstriders Square. He couldn't think about what he had to do; if he did, he'd never carry through.

Running down the steps he brushed past the Apprentice Blacksmith, Mirvedon, and over to one of the basins attached to the great forge. The ornate bowl was filled with magma, used by blacksmiths to bend mental. Obito wasn't looking to twist metal, he wanted to melt it. He thrust his left hand toward the scalding liquid. There was a brilliant blast of magic and his hand cracked into a solid wall of ice. The next moment he was thrown to the ground his left arm twisted hard behind him. Obito went limp and waited. The one held him was breathing heavily, between gasps Vorat cursed softly.

"Stand him up."

Obito recognized the voice, so wasn't surprised to see Grand Magister Rommath standing in front of him; he was astonished to see the entire forge frozen solid. With his arms securely held behind them there was little he could do to shield his face from the backhand of Rommath.

"Everything we've done for you has been for your safety, child."

"I never asked for it," Obito spat out.

"No but your parents did, both of them."

"Damn it, I'm the only one that can reach them. I don't want them to die … I need … I need to be there." Obito sighed.

"And what would a hunter do with his left hand burnt to ash? Makes it hard to pull a bow string," the Magus said coldly.

"I'd found a healer after I got out of this damn town."

Rommath eyed the defiant hunter for a long moment. "Release him … hold out your left hand."

His arms were freed and with a sigh Obito held out left hand, proud of himself that his arm didn't shake. The mage brushed a finger across the gold metal wrapped around his wrist at the same time chanting softly; engraved runes glowed blue and the next moment the metal fell off. "Guardian Vorat, see that this hunter is escorted out of this damn town," Rommath said turning his back on them. "And it would be in your best interest if you did not return, Obito Ravenwind."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Bowman, watch your left flank!"

Glancing out the corner of his eye, Obito observed Master Daellis Dawnstrike use his own arrows to pierce the bodies of two nether beasts that almost overtook a young archer. The assault seemed endless, but retreat was not an option. The hunter took another arrow from his quiver and let it fly.

"Lobane!" A voice called out to him.

The name he had taken was getting more and more familiar to him. There was only the smallest of hesitance before Obito lowered his bow. "Yes, Sir?"

"You've really proven yourself these past few weeks that you have a sharp mind to go with that dead-on shot of yours. Most of the whelps clamoring to join the Sunfury don't know their fletching from their points." Obito nodded not sure the correct response to the fiery haired Sin'dorei. "And you do it all with only one eye, where poor Gela there can't seem to hit a damn thing with both of hers."

Obito's hand subconsciously moved to trace the large scar that traveled from his forehead, across his left eye and down his cheek. "I do my best," he said as he notched an arrow and let it sail go over the commander's shoulder into the glimmering body of a nether beast that had slithered up behind them. The beasts' assaults were unremitting; the giant mana hungry creatures were drawn to the forge like starving dogs to a bone. They came at the archers set up to defend in a continuous stream and were easily dispatched with a single arrow … well if the aim of the bowman was accurate. It seemed many of his comrades lacked that vital skill. Neither he nor Master Daellis had taken their eyes off the battle and were ready to assist the others if needed.

Master Daellis raised a slender eyebrow, acknowledging the shot. "That you do, and that's why I hate to lose you."

"Lose me?" Obito swore softly. "_Not after all I've done … all my sacrifices_," he pleaded silently.

"I have orders from Tempest Keep to send up my best bowmen and you are unquestionably one of my finest, Lobane."

There was no shielding the smile that came to Obito's face. "_One step closer_," he thought silently. "Am I to leave immediately, Sir?"

"They can wait until morn, so why don't you retire to the Manaforge for now and take your leave first thing in the morning." Master Daellis then dismissed him as he returned to firing arrows over his subordinates' heads.

Shouldering his bow Obito walked back to the building he had been protecting the last month. He had painfully little to pack; the only clothes he owned were issued through the Sunfury, as was his bow. His basic needs also came from the loyal followers to Kael'thas. It came obvious early on that the Sunfury were not too particular on those they recruited, at least those used for the grunt work. He had worked his way up the ranks as quickly as he could without drawing unneeded attention to himself. Now it seems it had paid off, he was headed to Tempest Keep.

The Manaforge hummed with activity not only of the technicians running here and there but from the great machines that were harvesting energy from the Twisting Nether. Obito found a small side room, quiet for the moment, and unrolled his sleeping mat. Taking his bow off he laid it down, along with the small sword he carried. His gauntlets, boots and breastplate joined them. Stretching out on the bedroll Obito reflected over the past weeks. He was no longer Obito Ravenwind; he was now Lobane Shadowsigh every trace of Obito had been left behind in an Undercity bank vault. And what he couldn't leave he changed. His once auburn locks were now as black as coal, and his face … altered by a Forsaken priest that was all too willing and quick to mess up his pretty boy looks. The Ravenwind tattoo had once again been removed from his chest. There was nothing to tie him to the hunter of old, except his name. Unlike his father, he had been unable to learn how to change his true name, so the large scar on his forehead was not only a disguise, but also a handy reason to why he couldn't answer mental whispers sent to the one named Lobane. A made up tale about how the poorly healed wound had robbed him of silent communications due to internal damage had never been questioned as long as the 'injury' didn't interfere with his aim.

A lot had transpired since he had been exiled from Silvermoon. At first he had idled in Shattrath for a week trying to contact the others about their mission. There had been encouraging whispers at the beginning to keep him pacified, then the contact had become shorter, brusque … and now there was nothing. Vorat, Zalon, even Uncle Lotheolan and Aunt Cinada had blocked him from their minds. That had to mean their mission hadn't gone as planned. But what had happened? Were his parents alive? In desperation he had tried to contact the Grand Magister and had been met with the same stony silence. That's when he had decided on his current course. If you can't beat them … He was brought out of his musing as a young female Sin'dorei walked into the room, her blonde locks pulled back in a tight ponytail. She frowned down at him. "Why haven't you had a priest mend that hideous scar of yours?"

"You're new here aren't you?" Obito said, with a slight edge to his voice. "Obliterating the mark will not erase my shame; I wear it to remind me of my mortality and as challenge to those that oppose me. Is there something you needed, Sister, are did you just desire to randomly insult someone? I'm needed in the Keep tomorrow. I'd like to be fully rested when I report."

His coldness was returned. "You chose to lay your bed out in the store room where the crates that hold my parts are kept."

"Then gather what you need and leave. Trust me, if I could rest my head on the silken beds of Silvermoon, I would. But we both know that is impossible until we help our prince achieve his goals here." With that Obito turned his back on her and closed his eyes. He heard her shuffle around in the mentioned crates, probably a bit louder than she could have, before exiting the room. Reaching behind him he moved the sword so it lay in front of him. He missed the protection and companionship of Hotaru but there was nothing he could do about it. That was another part of Obito that he had to leave behind, in the kind hands of a stable master. Lobane Shadowsigh had no friends; he was a tool used to destroy the Prince's enemies. With a sigh Obito closed, relaxed, and stilled his mind, soon falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.

A sharp kick to his bare side woke him. Cursing himself for letting his guard down Obito grabbed the sword that still rested nearby and rolled over bringing it up in a defensive stance. Standing over him was an unfamiliar Sin'dorei in armor that ranked him as an officer in the Sunfury; he was flanked by two others in similar armor. Behind them was a pair of elves one carrying a half dozen wrapped packages. Lowering his weapon Obito stood. "Sir?"

The officer nodded to one of his subordinates. She looked over Obito with an appraising glance, and then reached behind her, taking one of the packages from the arms of the other and handed it to Obito. He was also given a bright blue bow from the back of the second squire. "Change into your new uniform and join the formation out front, we leave for Tempest Keep."

Tearing open the package after they left Obito was surprised to find a soft dark leather tunic instead of the gleaming mail he was used to. He pondered if the woman had made a mistake but knew better than to question his superiors. He quickly got dressed; with the leather tunic went matching pants and boots. Tucking his long ebony hair into the provided hood, he pulled the attached mask up so it covered the lower part of his face. Though feeling very rogue-ish, Obito was pleased with the latest uniform. The less people could see of his face the better. He kept the sword and quiver from the old uniform, which he left lying on the ground where he had slept. Someone would come by and claim them they held no value. Packing up his small bedroll, he hurried out to the front of the Manaforge to find four other Sin'dorei dressed similarly. The five from earlier were also there. Obito took his place along side the soldiers and waited. He did not have to wait long. "Now that you are all here," the officer said, his tone and icy gaze on Obito indicating he had taken too long getting dressed, "we'll leave for the Keep. The five of you have been enlisted to help with the prisoners within Arcatraz." Obito frowned. That didn't sound like a job for an archer. "This is only temporary. Prove yourself and there may be a place in our ranks within The Eye … fail and I'm sure there is a demon or two within the cells that would love to have a new playmate."

The troupe was directed over to five mounts, four of the Tempest Keep Sin'dorei claimed the quartet of wyverns. The officer walked over to a fiery bird hovering nearby. "A phoenix," the archer next to Obito said in awe. "He must be high ranking for the Prince to gift him one of his phoenixes."

A glance around showed no other mounts waiting for the five recruits. "You'll get your mounts once you are deemed worthy, for now we'll ride double. It is a short flight, though I suggest you remain seated on your mounts; there is no bottom below the Keep if you were to fall."

The other four recruits went directly to the waiting wyverns and mounted behind the other riders. With a smirk hidden beneath his mask Obito walked over to the phoenix. "The flame will burn through that leather, bowman. Keep your legs tucked under your ass on the saddle and a firm grip on me." Taking the offered arm of the other, Obito was pulled up onto the back of the fiery bird. He barely had time to do as he had been told before the bird took flight. It became blatantly obvious that without the support of his legs around the mount his only anchor was the Sin'dorei in front of him. To focus on something other than the abyss below him Obito reached out to the mind of the phoenix with his Silvermoon Ranger training and found an intelligent and surprisingly gentle response. Through the touch, he was reassured the flames would not harm him. The knowledge was just in time as the commander suddenly changed the direction of their flight from a lazy circle pattern up to a more abrupt vertical climb. Obito shifted his weight so that his legs dropped and wrapped around the beast, helping him hold his center. Now comfortable on the bird, it would be hard to dismount him but to his ire the commander seemed intent on doing just that for the remainder of the flight. After enduring more loops than his stomach desired, they finally landed with a soft thud at the locked gates of Arcatraz.

Slipping of the back of the mount, Obito silently congratulated himself for the fact that his legs were not shaking. The fiery bird tilted her head and bumped Obito lightly with her beak, in the middle of his chest. The hunter returned the love tap by patting her on the beak.

"Interesting …" the Commander said as he slid off the back of the giant bird. "She is usually more inclined to bite fingers off. What is your name bowman?"

"Lobane Shadowsigh, Sir," Obito answered.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other again," the officer said.

"Master Telonicus, the Prince requests your return," an elf stepped forward. "I'll make sure these new recruits are properly introduced to their new duties."

"Thank you, Warden Mellicharr; I leave them in your capable hands." The commander glanced over at Obito once more before mounting and taking to the skies.

"Master Engineer Telonicus … he's one of the four advisors to the Prince …"

"That he is," the Warden said. "Now if you follow me into the gate before you, I'll start explaining your responsibilities." The giant locked door of the prison was sealed with a series of powerful magic beams that dissipated by a touch of the Warden allowing the group to pass through. Obito only paused a moment before he follow the rest inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Closing his eyes Obito took advantage of his moment of peace. Since arriving to the prison two days ago, he had been kept busy. Most of his duties were as escort to the various prison officials. It seemed trivial and a waste of time. The majority of cells were self contained; there was never any need to unlock them. Whatever was locked within by the Naaru the prisons inner works presumably were automated to sustain them. However, there had been one moment when one of the technicians had pushed a wrong button and something with more tentacles then Obito could count had started to escape it's cell. A few well placed arrows had convinced it otherwise. They worked in twelve hour shifts. During their off time they were free to leave the prison if they desired, well those with means to do so. There was a painfully small library, a common area, dining room and the barracks with bunks lined up against the wall. At the moment Obito was enjoying a warm shower in the communal bathing area. To his right a lithe Sin'dorei female was doing the same. "Eyes to the wall," Obito reminded himself silently as he lathered up his dark locks. This time it hadn't been a cheap dye job, the color had been magically altered at the hands of a skilled barber, so there was no fear of black streaks down his face. Rinsing the soap from his hair he quickly finished and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. The locker room was mostly quiet; he had waited a bit between shift changes and nearly everyone else had already finished. Sitting down along side his assigned locker Obito started working a comb through his hair, a soft touch startled him as another snatched the comb away.

"Let me help you with that."

Glancing over his shoulder Obito was surprised to see the woman he had shared the showers with behind him wrapped up in her own plush towel. His surprised turned into alarm as he quickly turned away and glanced down at his hands. The woman who was now running a comb through his ebony locks was the same he had seen twice before in the company of his father when he went by the name Rater Grimshade.

"You're so tense, Brother …" Cool fingers gripped his shoulders and started to massage them. Thumbs rubbed slow circles at the base of his neck. "Never seen a naked female Sin'dorei before?"

Obito felt his ears turn pink. He had to answer her, he knew better then to try and disguise his voice. He hadn't before, so to do so now would seem odd if she'd already heard him talking. "Not one so beautiful," he answered softly.

"Oh my, too bad I cannot say the same about you. You get in a fight with a devilsaur and lose?" The hands left his shoulders and the comb returned to his hair.

"Nothing so exciting I'm afraid," Obito said with rehearsed ease. "I was captured by a small troop of alliance shortly after my arrival to the outlands. They had their fun and I had mine … left their bones to feed the fel hounds."

"Your arrival? So you were not one of the chosen to travel with the Prince? I came with my parents, they are trusted soldiers in The Eye, and I hope to join them soon."

"Nay, I was too young when the Prince first came, but I followed as soon as I had enough training to be useful to his cause." Obito reached back and took the comb from her and after setting it down tied his locks up in a single ponytail to dry. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

His sincerity seemed to surprise her. "You're welcome; by the way my name is Desri."

"Lobane Shadowsigh, at your service, Sister," Obito replied as he stood. "Please call on me if ever the need arises."

"Perhaps I will," Desri replied as her eyes slowly went down on him. They returned to his face and she frowned, "such a pity." She then turned and disappeared behind a row of lockers. Obito toweled dry and pulled on a pair of loose cotton pants. Already in his locker was a clean uniform for tomorrow, he tossed the dirty one into the large hamper on the way out the door. The soiled laundry would be gathered up and washed and then the proper sized garments returned to lockers. Once again he owned nothing, but that was fine with him.

From the showers he went to his bunk. It was still early most were in the common area chatting, playing games of chance, or eating a late dinner. Obito had no desire to mingle fewer chances to slip up. He climbed up into the top bunk that had been assigned to him; he did not have to worry about annoying the person delegated to the bottom bunk since they worked different shifts. Reaching under his pillow he took out a small book, it was a fluff novel … not much substance; he used it more as a prop then actually reading it though he did take time to read a few pages in case someone asked him about it.

Desri was here which might mean his father was too; he was not clear on their relationship. He had met her twice before and both in the company of Rater Grimshade. Obito focused on his feelings toward the man that had sired him … anger, fear, sadness but to his surprise the strongest emotion was … nothing. "I just want this to be over," Obito mumbled.

"Well you could flip to the back of the book and see how it ends then."

Startled Obito glanced over the side and found Desri looking up at him. She was dressed in a simple white sleeveless gown. "Are you stalking me, my lady?" Obito said with a smirk laying his book down. His mind reeled, this was dangerous, and the more time he spent around her, the more likely she was to draw the connection if she hadn't already. He cursed himself silently for picking ebony for his hair color; he had used that disguise with her before.

A laugh interrupted from the other. "You would like that wouldn't you, Lobane. I just noticed you all over here by yourself …"

"Out of a hundred soldiers you just happen to notice me?" Obito replied with grin as he rolled over on his chest and looked down at her. "You are so stalking me."

Desri's ears turned a bright shade of pink. "Well, I've never met anyone quite like you. You intrigue me."

Obito laughed aloud. "We spent all of five minute together, how does one get _intrigued_ in such a short time? It's the scar isn't? Feel the urge to bed with someone that doesn't fit the Blood Elves image of perfection? I can reassure you though my face may be deficient in beauty you'll find the rest of me more than adequate."

The flush in Desri's face darkened. "I'm sorry, guess I made a mistake. Sorry to have bothered you."

Moving with the speed and nimbleness of a cheetah Obito flipped down off the bed and in front of her before she could retreat. A look of alarm crossed Desri's face as he trapped her with an arm on either side, pinning her between him and the bunk. "That's pretty rude," Obito growled. "Getting soldier like me excited and then walking away. I don't like to play games."

The cold kiss of metal brushed against his neck. "Someone thinks to highly of himself, boy. You have three seconds to get the hell away from me or I'll tell my father and you'll find yourself scrubbing the lavatories the remainder of your stint here."

With a sneer Obito stepped back and raised his hands. "That's right, go run to daddy when things get tough, I wouldn't expect anything less from a child holding onto the skirts of her parents. Some of us got here because we posses the skills to serve the prince." With that he flipped himself back up to the top bunk and turned his back on her. He sensed her behind her a moment longer before storming off. Obito chuckled, that was probably stupid but it felt good; he was so tired of being fucked with. It felt nice to finally push back if only a little bit. Hopefully the little episode had been witnessed by others and his reputation as a loner would grow. "Why am I doing this?" Obito thought silently as he opened his book once again. The answer was clear; his mother. For her he would do anything.

"Bowman …"

Obito stifled a sigh as he closed the book and rolled off the bed in front of a Sin'dorei dressed in armor. "Sir?"

"At ease, just wanted to inform you of a change in your duties starting tomorrow," he said.

"Well that didn't take her long," Obito thought with a sigh.

"You are to report to the East Wing …"

"East Wing …" Obito asked confused, "the political prisoner section?"

"Yes, seems you have the proper conduct to handle them." The officer said. "And your skills at combat might come in useful too."

"Thank you sir, I will do my best."

"For Quel'Thalas!"

Obito returned the salute and once again moved back to his bed, tucking the book under his pillow. This would be easier if he had a name to ask for but he had no idea what names his parents were going by and something told him asking for Rater Grimshade would be a mistake. So he would continue doing what the Prince's people asked of him and hopefully their paths would cross … but then what?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Obito arrived at the designated spot shortly after lunch. The officer from the day before was waiting for him along with three others, two male Sin'dorei; one dressed in full plate armor the other in the blue robes of a healer. The third … was Desri. For the briefest moment Obito feared a trap, but the look of surprise on her face convinced him she had been as unaware as he. "Ah here he is, Bowman Shadowsigh. This is the rest of your team: Defender Ivoryclaw, Physician Wildroot and I believe you've already met Warder Grandtouch." Obito nodded at each in turn, winking at Desri which got him a glower in return. "They will fill you in on your responsibilities. Defender Ivoryclaw, you're in charge."

The four saluted the officer and then Obito turned his attention to the one called Ivoryclaw, who offered his hand to the hunter. Obito took it and bowed his head slightly. "Welcome to the East Wing, Shadowsigh. I'm Erazex. The squishy is Maxobide …"

"You can call me Max," the priest interrupted. Obito nodded.

"And this hell cat is Desri," Erazex finished.

"She's all ready shown me her claws," Obito said. "Lobane Shadowsigh at your service. What are our duties today? Stand here and make sure no one leaves?"

That got him a chuckle from the trio. "Afraid you'll find the East Wing a bit more of a challenge then guarding the ice-cubes." He smirked, referring to the self-contained prisons. "These are prisoners taken after the Prince captured the Arcatraz; they need a more hands on approach. We'll deliver their meals, aid with any interrogations as needed, and Max will make sure they are still breathing once we're done."

A cold shiver went down Obito's spine, but he nodded his head. Erazex motioned to a cart nearby; on it were ten trays. "New guy plays lunch lady," he said. "Come on." Shouldering his bow, Obito followed the team, pushing the cart. The East Wing was smaller than he expected. There were five tightly sealed doors on each side of a small hallway, in each door was a small eye-level rectangle covered with a metal mesh, and between the doors stood a seemly dominant giant robotic sentinel. At the end of the hall was another door that looked heavily guarded with magic runes. Erazex went to the first door on the right and glanced through the eyehole. "Breakfast time, Blueberry …" The guard waited a moment and then nodded. Desri notched her bow; Erazex's sword was unsheathed as Max pressed his hand against the door. The locking mechanism recognized him and the door hissed open. Within the cell, Obito saw a naked Night Elf male, his dark blue skin a crisscross of scars; around his neck was a collar Obito was all to familiar with. He was across the room, his hands pressed against the far wall, spread eagle. "Good boy, Blueberry …" Erazex said with a wicked grin. "Just drop his tray here at the door, Lobane. He'll get it once I release him."

Nodding Obito set the tray down on the other side of the door and stepped back. The door slid shut as Max reactivated the lock. Obito glanced through the eyehole as they moved down the hall. The Kaldorei was still facing the wall.

"Don't worry; I'll let him eat sometime today … maybe." Erazex said with a chuckle.

"I could care less," Obito said with a shrug.

The next cell was a Draenei that received the same treatment. The third door though, Obito noticed a subtle change in his companions. "Feel like eating today, Brother?" Erazex asked through the grate. "It's been a couple of days, if it was up to me you'd starve; but it's not. You'll eat today one way or another …" Obito heard the slightest sound of movement within the cell; the wards placed in this wing prevented his ranger skills from detecting much more than that. The defender nodded and once again weapons were brought out and the door was opened, but this time the trio went inside the room. Obito paused a moment before following, in the back of the room standing like the others before him was another naked prisoner. The pale skin and ears showed him as a Sin'dorei. Like the others, his flesh was a crisscross of scars, his once-proud blonde hair a mat of knots and caked blood. Obito went to set the tray down. "Wait, Lobane … this worm needs to be hand fed today. We can't have him dying on our watch and he has refused to eat the past two days."

"I'll eat …" the prisoner said softly. Obito frozen as his fingers tightened around the tray. The prisoner glanced over his shoulder and confirmed his fear. Vorat spoke again, "I'll eat … I swear."

"Lobane … Lobane!"

Obito startled and glanced over at Erazex. "Sorry sir, just surprised to see a Sin'dorei … I know not all agree with the Prince, but …"

"This Kaldorei lover and his friends tried to kill the Prince. That didn't go quite as planned did it?" Desri said with venom in her voice. "Why they prevent me from putting an arrow between his eyes is beyond me."

"I was so looking forward to spoon-feeding you, too." Erazex said. "Kneel … keep your hands where we can see them."

The paladin did he was instructed dropping to his knees, keeping his hands on the wall. "Hand him the tray Lobane. Remember, traitor, we have orders not to kill, nothing against maiming you. You will eat the food the Prince has so graciously given you. Lobane take your bow out and keep an eye on him; if he so much as looks at you funny, feel free to put an arrow through a limb. We'll continue down the hall."

Obito took out his bow and notched an arrow into it. His head reeled; this wasn't supposed to happen … What had gone so wrong? It explained the silence; the collar Vorat wore would stop his magic, including mental cries. If Vorat was here … his aunt and uncle might be too.

"No! Please … no …"

His Aunt Cinada's cries echoed down the hall. At the same moment, he was tackled by Vorat. Obito rolled with the throw, bringing them both to the ground. He had no idea if the cells were monitored; he had to assume they were. To reveal himself to his cousin could lead to dire results. No, for the moment he had to be Lobane Shadowsigh. He slammed a knee into Vorat's chest, stealing his breath. He had dueled the paladin before, though this time he doubted the paladin would hold back as he did in Netherstorm. An idea formed as Obito dodged a punch and twisted around so he was resting on top of the paladin. He wrapped his hands around Vorat's neck but didn't apply pressure. "Do you yield?" Obito growled, using the same words he had used back in Netherstorm. "Please remember," he pleaded silently.

Vorat fingers clawed at Obito's wrists. It wasn't going to work. The weeks of torture the paladin had endured had clouded his vision with revenge and Obito was the target of that release of rage. "I don't know," Obito whispered. A tear escaped and splashed down, hitting Vorat's cheek. The paladin blinked and his eyes searched Obito's face, hidden behind the mask.

"No!" Vorat shouted, shoving Obito off. "Damn it no! Get out of here … Get the hell out of here!" The paladin walked over to the far corner where a soft mat lay and collapsed; turning his back on Obito, he rested his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Obito quickly got back on his feet and was picking up the tray when Erazex ran in, sword drawn. "Is everything okay, Lobane?"

"Yes, sir, he ate his food like you requested." Obito stepped out of the room.

"Hmm, he's the reason we needed you as a replacement," Erazex said as he sealed the door. "Well played, Lobane."

A couple doors down, a small demon exited. Within cell Obito could hear the sobbing of his Aunt Cinada. He glanced at Erazex and raised a slender eyebrow. "That's Zelfan, one of the Master's pets … we let him have a little fun with the slut ever so often. Don't worry; rogues like it from behind."

"I'll kill ya all mon!" Obito glanced to his left and into the berserk and rage-filled eyes of Zalon. The door shook as the warrior pounded his fist against it. Max walked over and calmly placed his hand up against the grate and cast a blinding spell that made the troll within howl with pain.

"I'll mend you tomorrow … maybe," Max said with a small grin.

It took all of Obito's self control not to spew the bile he felt rising up in his throat. "Get through this," he thought to himself. "Are all the prisoners fed?" He asked. A glance at the cart showed there was just one tray left. He started for the heavily rune covered door.

"Stop, Lobane, no one but the Prince and his closest advisors are allowed in there."

"The prince comes daily to feed the prisoner?"

"Nay, but that isn't our concern. The Grand Magister is a traitor to his prince; he could die in there and no one would miss him," the last part was spoken loud enough for those locked in the cells could hear. Erazex opened a door. "The final meal goes in here; don't have to worry about this one. He hasn't so much as raised a hand or a voice since our first interrogation." Obito set the tray down and glanced over at his uncle. Unlike the others, he seemed unscarred. He sat on his sleeping mat, eyes closed, lost in some sort of trance.

"Food is here, Bubble Boy," Desri said from Obito's shoulder.

Lotheolan's eyes open and he gracefully stood up as Obito backed out of the cell. "Thank you," his uncle said softly.

As the door slid shut the hunter joined the other three as they walked back down the hall. Erazex paused at the first door and glanced through the grate. "You can eat now, Blueberry."

"Now what?" Obito asked as he pushed the small cart back to where he had found it.

"Now the fun part of the day," Erazex said, the sarcasm evident in his tone. "Lobane, your post is at the far door with Desri. Do not get too near the runes though if you value your life. Max and I will guard this end."

"Guard from what?" Obito asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Desri said sounding exasperated. "We'll spend the next few hours bored out of our fricken minds. If the prisoners could by chance get by the cell doors, they would have to deal with the sentinels, naked and without magic." The female rolled her eyes.

Obito nodded and walked down the hall. His soft leather boots made no sound on the metal floor. He took the left side of the door; Desri leaned against the right wall and crossed her arms. As the time passed slowly by, the hunter found time to study the runes on the cell that held the Grand Magister of Silvermoon, another piece to the puzzle solved. If the great Rommath was captured, what hope did a lowly ranger like himself have? Did his parents aid in the capture? Maybe he should just do like Vorat told him to do, get the hell out. A soft snore alerted him to the fact that his partner had dozed off, leaning against the wall. Glancing down the hall, he observed the other two had turned their back on the cells and seemed lost in conversation. Obito scrutinized the runes more obviously. It was not only the way they were drawn, but color and the way the runes faced all played a part in their power. There were ten all together, but only one was vaguely familiar to Obito; Rommath had once used a similar one on the hunter's chest to silence his voice. Perhaps that meant the door was a barrier to Rommath's power instead of collar. Maybe if he got inside, the magus wouldn't be as crippled as the others and with his vast powers, just possibly, he could rescue the rest. Ten runes, he could memorize these. He had done more complicated tasks as child studying to be a mage. Every rune had a counter that would unlock them. The challenge of course would be finding the opposing spells. Obito spent the next hour studying the runes, memorizing shapes and colors. Eventually he noticed Erazex approaching and coughed loudly. Desri startled awake and glared at him. He nodded his head toward the approaching defender.

"Your pet is here to poke the bear," Erazex said as he approached.

"He is not my pet," Desri growled as she followed him back down the hall. Standing there beside Zalon's door was another troll, Nity. Obito hadn't seen him since he confronted Rater those many months ago. Around the troll's neck were two long tusks; their ends broken and covered with dried blood.

"Oh, Zalon …" Obito sighed silently.

"Hey bru'ther I hear dat your girlfriend is missing da touch of a troll," Nity snarled through the grate. "Don't ya worry, mon. I'll take care of her for ju." The troll chuckled at the roar as he turned toward the door on the other side. Obito moved quickly and placed himself between the troll and the cell that held his aunt.

"Lobane?" Erazex raised an eyebrow.

"The woman in this cell is a Sin'dorei, I don't care if she tried to burn down Silvermoon, she deserves some honor."

"Oh, I'm sure Nity here will honor her the entire time," Desri said with a grin. The troll nodded in agreement, brushing past Obito. The hunter grabbed his arm and threw him back.

"By the Sunwell no!" Obito yelled. We're Sin'dorei, damn it… Act like it!"

"Is there something wrong here, Daughter?" Standing in the hall with his arms crossed his chest was Master Engineer Telonicus, advisor to the Prince and Desri's father.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Just wanted to put another shout out to my wonderful beta reader, Z! Thank you so much ma'am for your time and effort!_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Seems that I must repeat myself. Is something wrong Desri?"

Once again silence met Master Telonicus's request. Obito cursed himself. There went any chance to save those that he cared for, but they would walk over his dead body to reach his Aunt. He remained in front of her cell. The glowing eyes of advisor moved toward his direction. "I knew we would meet again young bowman but this is not the situation I would have guessed. Perhaps you will give me an answer?"

Obito glanced over Telonicus's shoulder to the glowering eyes of the trio standing behind him. He lowered his gaze and kept quiet. Just then the sound of heavy armored footfalls echoed down the small hall, Obito glanced up to see a small army of armored Sin'dorei filling the hall. The advisor to the prince turned and faced the new arrivals. "Please see these three are kept in solitary until I get a chance to speak to them," he gestured toward Erazex, Max and Desri.

"Father!" Desri shrieked. The other two voiced similar protests that were silenced by a wave of a gauntlet.

"You had your chance to speak; now you will hold your tongues or I'll be too happy to silence them for you." Telonicus glanced over at the cowering Nity who had shrunk down against a back corner. "A troll here?"

"I'm with her, mon," Nity squeaked; pointing to Desri.

"Of course, take him too," Telonicus commanded.

As the troll walked by, Obito reached out and grabbed the cord that held the blood stained tusks and jerked, the rope snapped — but not before leaving behind a nice mark along the blue neck of the other. "Those are mine, mon!"

A sword came down between Nity and Obito, held by the advisor. "Leave now by your own power or my men can drag your corpse out. Your choice, troll."

In the end all four were escorted out under guard, three pairs of hate-filled eyes looked back at Obito; Max kept his gaze down. Sighing, Obito glanced over at Telonicus who stood nearby. The hunter waited for his reprimand as the newest recruit he had to assume he would not get a chance to explain. He was surprised when the advisor instead lifted off his helm and shook out his long auburn hair. "Those three will never serve on the Arcatraz again, so nothing you say will come back to haunt you."

"She's your daughter …"

"Whom it seems I have pampered too much," Telonicus said, Obito was surprised by the sadness in the eyes of the other. "Now, please tell me what transpired the moments before my arrival that had you raise your hand and voice to your superiors?"

"They were going to let the troll rape the Sin'dorei female in the cell, and they had already let a demon have his way with her earlier. I know she probably did something terrible but …" he gestured toward the other doors, "… when did we become so cold we torture our own misguided people to the point of shattering the spirits?" As he spoke his voice rose.

"Torture?" Telonicus raised an eyebrow and walked over to a Cinada's door. A touch later it slid open and Obito glanced within. His Aunt lay huddled in the corner, naked and shaking. Evidence of her treatment was unmistakable. Obito's rage built but the shout of anger came from the advisor. "No … no damn it! They are bargaining chips … I need medics! I want Warden Mellichar here now; I want him to explain this."

Obito stood back as the small hall became a beehive of activity; prisoners were shackled to allow priests freedom to move in and out of the cells. Wounds were healed, simple clothing offered to all. Picking up the broken tusks, Obito brought them over to the cell that held Zalon. As expected where his tusks had been were now just jagged, short pieces of ivory that seemed to cut his lips as he spoke. He was being tended by two priests, while a vindicator held him down with a spell. "I believe these are his," Obito said offering the tusks. The healers took them from him and with their magic made them whole again.

As he walked out the cell, Zalon spoke. "Tanks, mon."

"The troll needed taken down a notch …"

"No mon, not these … her … tanks mon …"

Obito looked over at the troll meeting his gaze. "Nothin' but trouble," Obito said. Zalon raised an eyebrow and the hunter turned and left. Outside the hallway was slowly become peaceful once again as prisoners were returned to their now clean and slightly furnished cells. Blankets had joined the sleeping pallets along with a few other bare necessities.

"Warden Mellichar, your report," Master Engineer Telonicus said.

"All prisoners showed signs of torture beyond the collars. Zalon Clawtwister has had his tusks mended along with a broken wrist, Vorat Ravenwind had a couple of broken ribs mended, Lotheolan Flamesinger seemed generally in good health. He says it was the Physician Maxobide Wildroot that had stepped forward to get the others to leave him alone."

Obito tuned out the rest of the report as he moved down to the last open door. His Aunt was now bathed and dressed in a simple white gown. A female Sin'dorei was in the cell with her combing out her damp hair and speaking to her softly.

"Cinda Flamesinger shows extensive sexual abuse. We believed her to be suicidal because of such; an arch-mage has altered here mind …"

"Altered how?" Obito asked, getting a curious look from the pair.

"Just a simple suggestion to deter such actions …" the warden replied, then he turned his attention back to the advisor, "I'm sorry sir I assumed the prisoners were under good care with your daughter …"

"These prisoners are your responsibility, Warden Mellichar."

"Yes sir," the Warden replied weakly.

"Lobane!" Obito jumped slightly and walked back over to the advisor. "You look like hell. My men will finish out the remainder of your shift. Why don't you go get some rest?"

"Sir?" Obito said, making no attempt to cover the exhaustion in his voice. "How can I? Once the others find out I revealed the truth about what happened here, they have more friends then me …"

"I already told you those three will never work for the Prince again," Telonicus said. "The only other people who know what you did are my men and Mellichar here." The fiery eyes of the advisor moved to the Warden. "If any harm comes to this bowman, my anger will be directed at you first Warden Mellichar it will be swift and it will be deadly, are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Warden Mellichar all but squeaked.

"Now go get some sleep, Lobane." Obito nodded and started walking down the hall; he needed to think. "Lobane!" Obito glanced over his shoulder. "You are right; the prisoners do deserve to be treated with respect. Thank you for not betraying the honor of the Sin'dorei. Please report to your shift tomorrow at your normal time. By then the Warden and I will have your new partners picked out."

"Yes sir," Obito said with a weary salute and he continued down the hall.

As he passed Vorat's cell, whispered words reached him. "Leave us — get out."


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note_**_: A bit longer then a week between updates, my apologies. My wonderful beta reader is juggling a very busy academic schedule. She still has my eternal gratitude for taking the time to pretty these stories up. (Thank you Z!)_

**Chapter Seventeen**

True to Master Engineer Telonicus's word, his time in the barracks was the same as it had been since he arrived; no one paid any mind as he took care of a few basic needs. After securing himself some food and a warm shower he found himself back in his bunk with his book once again out. However this time he was writing the runes from the Grand Magister's cell around the margins of a page. Well to him they were runes. To any others that may see it, they looked like crudely drawn cartoonish characters. He disguised each rune by adding lines and faces to them. It was late by the time he finished. Closing the book, he slipped it back under his pillow. That was the easy part. The next step would be extremely more difficult: to find the counter-runes. The Arcatraz had a small library, but Obito doubted the runes that sealed the Grand Magister would be found there. No, he would have to return to Silvermoon. That was not an issue. Those Sin'dorei on leave often went back home. His father's library was his best chance, but his father may have spies there looking for his wayward son. He'd have to risk it; tomorrow after his shift, he would head back home.

Sleep did not come easily and when it finally did, it was plagued with nightmares. He awoke the screams of his Aunt to find morning had finally come. It was hard to tell the passage of time within the prison but the crystals that lined the wall dimmed and brightened with the hours of the day. According the soft burgundy one near his bed, it was time to start his day. Twelve more hours of knowing his family was a dozen steps away and nothing he could do about it. After a quick breakfast he dressed for the day, pulling the soft leather mask over his face so it rested across the bridge of his nose he headed down the still, quiet halls.

As he rounded the corner to the East Wing he was surprised at the number of armored guards he encountered. A half dozen were leading a small collection of prisoners away, a quick glance told Obito none were known to him. Telonicus was there and caught sight of Obito and waved him over. The hunter joined the advisor and Warden Mellichar. "I spoke with the Prince at length last night, Lobane. He agreed with us that having the prisoners linger in these cells past the time they are useful to us is a disgrace. Prince Kael'thas has order the immediate execution of all … unnecessary prisoners in the East Wing." Obito could not shield the look of shock. "Don't worry Lobane; it will be done quickly and honorably."

Had he really suggested executing his own family? "Sir, am I to return to my original duties then?"

"I said the unnecessary prisoners, Lobane." Telonicus said. "There are still a handful of prisoners that will need a watchful eye kept on them, at least for awhile longer. And I'm sure the cells we have empty now won't remain empty long. The Prince has many enemies."

Obito nodded. "And the prisoners I'm to be in charge of until they are no longer useful to our cause?"

Warden Mellichar replied, "Zalon Clawtwister, Cinada and Lotheolan Flamesinger, Vorat Ravenwind and Azure Wisebird."

This time Obito managed to keep his face indifferent. "As you command, sir," he replied. Glancing around at the armored soldiers that still remained he raised an eyebrow. "With these many guards are you sure I am needed here?"

"Oh, these are my men are here to help me in a moment." Master Telonicus said as he gestured for a couple of Sin'dorei to join him. "These are my men as well but will be at your disposal Lobane, until the warden can find suitable replacements."

Spying the cart with the trays of food on it Obito saluted his superiors and walked over too it. There were ten meals on it but he would only require five of them. He gathered up the ones he needed and walked to the first door flanked by the two guards. He had guessed right — Azure Wisebird was the Night Elf and still within the cell. He paused at the locked door and glanced at his shadows. "Can you unlock it? I haven't the privilege."

"By the Sunwell, Mellichar give this man the ability to do the job you assigned him!" Telonicus barked.

The warden gestured Obito over to him, and taking his bare hand, had him press it against a lighted panel in the wall at the start of the hall. He pressed a couple of buttons and the surface grew warm. "All right, the cells locks will now recognize you … all but the final door."

"Understood," Obito said, not believing his luck. One minor problem solved should he figure out an escape plan. He returned to the Night Elf door and looked through the eyehole. The elf inside was pacing the room, dressed in white cotton shirt and pants. "Wisebird," Obito said through the grate getting the attention of the other. Distrustful eyes looked back at him. "Breakfast …" Without being told the elf walked over to the far wall and placed his hands on it. Nodding at the guards who drew out their swords Obito balanced the trays he held in one hand and pressed the other against the door. It slid open and Obito set the tray down inside and then resealed the cell. Glancing in the cell he noticed the elf hadn't move. "You can eat, Wisebird," Obito said through the door as he moved down the hall. The next cell as expected was empty. Then he was at Vorat. "Ravenwind … breakfast," he said through the door. The paladin, who only wore white pants, had been resting on his sleeping mat. He sighed and stood, facing the back wall. Unlocking the door, Obito set a tray down silently and resealed the cell. Next was his Aunt, glancing inside he noticed she was still pretty much as he had last seen her huddled in the far corner. "Lady Flamesinger, breakfast," he said. The small female made no move at all. This time when he opened the cell after nodding at the guards he took a step inside the cell; panicked eyes looked up at him.

"No … please … they said …"

"Please Lady Flamesinger; I'm just here to give you some breakfast … please try to eat something." Obito set it down near her and then hurried out sealing the door behind him. He found his Uncle as he had been the morning before, with the same soft spoken thank you as the door slid shut. He moved down to the final door and looked inside. Zalon was standing on his head in the corner doing push ups. "Breakfast, Clawtwister," he said through the door. The troll gracefully landed on his feet and faced the back wall. Obito's guards drew their swords as he unlocked the door. A spell-locking collar would do little to stop a berserker warrior, however the food was delivered with no protest and the door locked once more.

As he finished, he noticed the advisor standing down at the rune enclosed door. "Let's see if we have more cooperation this morning," he said to the warden. "You have the viewing crystal; today's executions may help bend the will."

Without being obvious Obito watched as the advisor deactivated the runes; at this distance he could not see the symbols being traced to unlock but it allowed him another piece of the puzzle … _"Four, seven, ten, eight, three, six, two, nine, one, five …"_ Obito mentally repeated the numbers over and over in head, trying to commit them to memory. It was the pattern the commander had used to unlock the door. It could be the runes needed unlocked in a certain order, and the random order which they had been deactivated strengthened that belief. Any view in the room itself was blocked by the armored guards that advanced into the room with the pair of superiors.

"Isn't the magister restrained?" Obito wondered aloud as he turned back down to the end of the hall.

"Restrained or not, he killed over a hundred of our soldiers before being overpowered during the initial attack," one of the guards replied.

"And he managed to kill another couple of days ago, even from within the cell," the other guard added.

Obito nodded, "so Master Telonicus is wise to bring backing. You should probably take posts out here for now; we'll collect the trays in a bit." His two companions nodded and each moved to a wall on either side of the hall in a relaxed but ready stance. Obito began pacing the hallway in a slow steady pace, his feet made no sounds on the floor. As he walked he took the time to study the motionless robotic sentinels that lined the foyer. They showed no sign of life but according to Desri yesterday, they were indeed active. When he reached the end of the hall he glanced into his Aunt's cell and was encouraged to see the tray had been moved closer to her. Turning around, he made his way back to the front of the hall. Thus he continued to pace, taking a pause here and there to glance into the occupied cells. At one point, Vorat caught his gaze and Obito longed to speak to him. The guardian was a wealth of information. If there was a way to get everyone out of here alive he would know. The eyes that looked back at him had the same message as he had been told twice before. Get out of here. Obito sighed behind the mask and continued his patrol. He did the walk a dozen times before the far door opened and the soldiers exited. A single touch from the advisor reactivated the runes and the troop began to leave without speaking. There was no reading their expressions to know what had transpired.

At the end of the hall Telonicus turned to the warden. "I'll return in two days. If views haven't changed, we'll begin daily executions — starting with the paladin."

"Yes sir!" Warden Mellichar replied. The troop of soldiers departed, leaving only Obito and the two guards.

Two days … impossible … No, he would figure something out; the Grand Magister of Silvermoon was here and regardless of what he had been told the Sin'dorei would not stand idle. He continued his patrol; it was closing in on noontime meal when he heard a knock come from within Vorat's cell. At first he thought he had mistaken but then he heard another. Obito frowned and glanced at the pair of guards, they seemed oblivious. He wondered if it was a signal meant for him, when he heard an answering tap from his Aunt's cell, moment passed and he heard the same from his uncle and Zalon. They were talking to each other, he was sure of it. Again the hunter looked down at the armored guards surely they could hear this. He wished for his mail boots to make some sound to cover it up. He then decided the guards probably didn't care. The prisoners weren't going anywhere. The taps were quiet and far between, perhaps it wasn't a message but more of a roll call, to make sure everyone was okay.

The sound of the meal cart arriving was a signal that it was time to start with the noon meals. Standing by the cart was a physician. "Warden Mellichar has requested I check over the prisoners to make sure they are doing okay," the elf explained.

"Too bad he's a bit late on that," Obito growled, but nodded his head. The guards flanked them as they went to the first cell. Obito repeated the same steps as he had in the morning. Once again, the Night Elf moved to the far wall and the hunter unlocked the cell. He collected the morning tray and set the lunch one down off to the side, gesturing for the healer to do his examination. As the physician reached for the shoulder of the prisoner, the Night Elf suddenly twisted around and wrapped a rope made from the cloth of his now missing shirt, around the priest's neck.

"I'll kill him!" the prisoner growled.

Obito motioned for the two guards to hold, this Kaldorei was of little concern to him. He could be a test subject. However he had to play his part. "Wisebird, this is foolish … there are a hundred armed Sin'dorei between you and an exit, you'll never escape."

"I don't care," the prisoner said edging toward the door. "Better to die fighting then to be executed for the enjoyment of your twisted Prince!"

Obito took a step back and away from the door as the Night Elf continued to move closer. He again waved the two guards aside. The hunter's gaze moved from the prisoner to one of the silent sentinels in the hall. As soon as the prisoner crossed the door-jam the arcane creations sprung to life. There was no warning like those in Silvermoon, which would caution you first. Out of their hands shot blue volts of electricity that seemed center around the collar the prisoner wore. Wisebird let out a horrific scream as he crumbled to the ground his whole body shaking.

"Prisoner incapacitated," the robotic voice reported.

Obito walked over and helped the healer who had been thrown to the ground, to his feet and then nodded to the guards that pulled the Night Elf back into his cell and dropped him on the ground. "Heal him from afar," Obito said. The physician nodded and cast a few spells on the elf. Afterwards they moved quickly down the remainder of the cells. Obito was happy to find his Aunt's breakfast tray empty and there were no panicked cries when the door opened and the healer approached her. After they were finished the physician voiced his approval of their conditions and left the trio to guard the quiet hall once more.

The remainder of his shift ended uneventful and when a group of defenders showed up to take their places. Obito bid his goodbye to his companions and hurried for the common room. It was time to see if he could buy a portal to Azeroth, he had twelve hours before he had to return for his shift. That was also as long as he had to save Vorat's life.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit late. The story is finished, has been for awhile. After waiting two years I hope you agree with me it's worth the wait to have my wonderful beta reader give it a glance over before posting it. It's been awhile since I had a review on this tale, hope you are enjoying it!_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Obito pulled another book down from one of the many bookcases outlining the vast library of his father. Glancing around he sighed. The usual-tidy room was in disarray. Books and scrolls lay scattered about as he had discarded those that had no use to him. The journey to the city had been thankfully uneventful. He had found a mage able to open a portal to the Forsaken city of Undercity. From there, he had paid for a ride to Silvermoon. The less direct method was to avoid entering through the Spire, not trusting to walk past Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing without the master hunter picking up his scent. Then he would have to explain his appearance and he didn't know who within Silvermoon was still loyal to the Prince. He had found the Ravenwind manor deserted, only a few hastily placed runes to keep thieves out. Instead of disturbing the runes, Obito had entered through a secret door that his father had placed in after the Scourge attack. Only Ravenwinds knew of the entrance, and Obito had been taught how to counter the runes there.

Setting the large book down on his father's desk, Obito started thumbing through the pages; this tome looked promising. He had already found four of the runes, and their counters. However, he had another five hours to find the remaining six runes before he was to return the Sunfury. There, on the first page was symbol number five … no there was an extra line, it wasn't the same. Groaning Obito rubbed his eyes, exhausted both physically and mentally. He eyed a closed gold container that rested on the corner of the desk. "Desperate times and all that," he said as he opened it and took out one of his father's special bloodthistle rolled leaves. They were laced with something beyond that of the natively grown bloodthistle. When he was younger he had stolen one. It took him three days to get rid of the shakes. Using a nearby candle he lit it and inhaled, the first breath made him choke, the second was slightly better and by third he could feel the unnatural rush of energy enter his body. His mind suddenly felt clearer. He finished the smoke and then returned to the book.

A couple hours later he paced the library, his third bloodthistle burning between his fingers as he looked down the spines of books. He had found three more runes, three left but it might as well had been all ten. Without all of the symbols the ones he had figured out were useless. The library was in even more chaos then it had been a short time ago, and with his frustration the clutter escalated. Taking a draw from the bloodthistle Obito moved to a different part of the library. The most subtle of noises was all the warning he received but for a Ranger of Silvermoon it was enough. With practiced skill he lunged for his bow and had an arrow notched as the door to the study crashed opened. Halduron Brightwing and his rangers stepped through, their own bows drawn. The elder looked around the library taking in the disorder before setting his emerald eyes on Obito, who was still dressed in the clothing that marked him a Sunfury archer. His mask was tucked under his chin, giving his old teacher a good look at his now scarred face. Halduron sniffed the air and the frown he was wearing deepened. "A thistlehead," he growled. "Looking for something valuable to support your habit, I bet? Too bad you wouldn't know it if it bit you in the ass. There is no gold or silver here, the value is in the scrolls under your feet." He waved at his archers to stand down. "I'll handle him personally; the Ravenwinds were old friends of mine. Please wait for me outside."

Keeping his bow drawn Obito kept it aimed at the Ranger-General, until his hunter abilities verified the men had done as instructed. Then as Halduron turned and shut the door he dropped the bow on the desk and waited. "I thought we had lost all of you," Halduron said. "With the death of Rommath and the others, seeing you alive brings me joy, Obito."

"Rommath and my family are not dead," Obito said.

"By the Sunwell, child, your idealism is your most refreshing and annoying trait. I remember you preaching the same about your father …"

"I was right then too," Obito said coolly. "And I'm right this time; I've seen my aunt and uncle with my own eyes as well as Guardian Vorat. The Grand-Magister is in a cell I do not have access to."

"Cell?" Halduron said raising an eyebrow.

"Within the floating prison Arcatraz," Obito replied.

"In Tempest Keep?" The elder gasped and seemed to see Obito for the first time. "That armor … oh no, Obito what have you done?"

"Gain the confidence of Master Engineer Telonicus, advisor to the Prince" Obito said approaching Halduron. "Sir, I do not have that much time before I need to return to my post within the Sunfury. Please is there any chance you know the counter to these three runes?" He handed a parchment to the Ranger-General who took it but didn't look at it.

"Like hell, there is no way you're returning …"

"I'm the only chance my family has!" Obito pleaded. "Sir, I don't understand exactly what is going on in Tempest Keep but something isn't right with our Prince anymore. He's holding my family and the Grand Magus in cells. Vorat is to be executed tomorrow if demands he has made to Rommath aren't met."

"And how do you know all this?" Halduron asked.

"I'm their warden," Obito said with a sigh. He felt his hand shake slightly and went to reach for a fresh bloodthistle; his wrist was grabbed by the other.

"I think you've had enough of that. The effect is short lived …"

"I haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours and I won't have a chance until this is seen through."

"You have seen this through, as far as I'm allowing you." Halduron said crossing his arms.

"Sir, the runes in your hand are the ones binding Grand Magister Rommath. If I can unlock them he can free the others. There will be no need for anyone to die. Please, I've figured all but those top three out … please, let me save my family."

Finally looking at the paper in his hand Halduron looked over the crudely drawn marks. "Yes, I do know two of these glyphs and their counters; we use them on our prisoners."

"The third?" Obito asked.

"Is a personal glyph from the house of Sunstrider. Only the Prince would know the counter. You won't find it any book here" he said.

Obito felt his legs buckle as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "So it's helpless …"

"The Sin'dorei will prevail," Halduron said with a heavy sigh. "When are you expected at your post?"

Obito glanced at a nearby time piece. "I'll need to find a portal to the Outlands in two hours, sir."

"That isn't a lot of time but it should be enough," the Ranger-General moved over to his father's desk and found a fresh parchment.

"Enough time for what?" Obito asked joining him.

"For you to tell me everything you know about the Arcatraz."

Relief threatened to overwhelm the exhausted hunter. "So you're going to rescue them?"

"I'm going to help you save them," Halduron explained. "Before Rommath left on the mission he explained what had been transpiring and his concern over Prince Kael'thas."

"Mission to save my parents?" Obito asked.

"That was an underlining concern but no their main objective was to kill Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider," Halduron said coldly.

"But was … isn't the Grand Magister …"

"Aye, Rom was probably the biggest supporter of the Prince here in Silvermoon. However, he wasn't blind to what is happening in the Outlands. Rumors at first but the deeper your father got within the organization he found the dark truth behind our Prince's ambitions. Rommath would not let any others go in his place. Deemed it his responsibility for leading our people down our current path, his redemption you could say."

Obito dipped a nearby quill into ink and started drawing a crude map of the floating prison marking as many details as he could remember. Halduron watched him silently for a bit. "These other cells, what do they hold?"

"Some are familiar to me; most were beasts I've never seen before …"

The Ranger-General nodded and had Obito continue. The next two hours they went over a quickly hashed together plan and at the end of their time the Ranger-General summoned a trusted mage to the library to open a portal to Shattrath City. Obito swung his quiver and bow over his shoulder and as he headed for the shimmering gate, he was pulled into an unexpected embrace from Halduron. _"Stay safe,"_ he whispered, and then added, _"be ready at high noon today."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Drawing a couple final breaths on the bloodthistle he had smuggled out of the study, Obito dropped it to the ground crushing it under the toe of his boot. He rounded the corner, pulling his mask back up over his nose. The two guards from yesterday were at their posts again, saluting as he drew closer. "Sorry for my delay," Obito said as he approached.

"The prior shift reported no difficulties," one of them said.

Obito nodded. "Guess if we're going to continue to work together names would probably help …. Lobane Shadowsigh."

"Legionnaire Firelance and Vindicator Sandtouch," the one on the left reported brusquely, gesturing at his partner. It seemed these two were strictly here because they were ordered to be. There wouldn't be any camaraderie, which was fine with Obito if the day planned out the way it was suppose to. As he walked past them to reach the breakfast cart, the Legionnaire spoke up again, "Bloodthistle?"

"Aye, the inn I stayed at last night was filled with thistleheads," Obito replied picking up the trays. Balancing them in one hand he headed for the cell that held the Night Elf. Taking a quick look within before knocking, he noticed the cell empty; he glanced over at the others.

"Urasedonl Wisebird was executed at dawn, according to the order of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider," Vindicator Sandtouch said.

Nodding Obito moved to the next cell. Vorat was already looking toward the far wall. Obito willed him to look his way but the paladin remained facing away until he had no choice but to leave. His Aunt was sitting on her bed looking more like her old self then she had since he arrived. "Lady Flamesinger, breakfast," he said through the grate. She stood and faced the wall her hands clasped behind her back. Once again there was an avoidance of eyes; he wanted to desperately to be able to reassure her that help was on the way. He let the door slide close and finished his rounds. Even his uncle did not acknowledge his presence with the quiet thank you as he had days past. "Quiet bunch," Obito mumbled under his breath as he closed Zalon's door.

"Master Telonicus informed them of Ravenwind's fate this morning before your arrival," Legionnaire Firelance replied. "I believe their brief futures are finally setting in."

"_The future is not written in stone,"_ Obito thought, aloud he continued, "We'll do the same routine as yesterday. The both of you guard the front and I'll patrol the hall. However, I am confident today will be the same monotony as the previous day."

They nodded their silent acknowledgement and took their places. The hours seemed to pass by with the slowness of the changing of seasons. Anytime he paused to glance into the cells, those within were sitting on their mats, their eyes downcast. When he reached the door that held the Magister, he would look over the runes and in his mind trace the counters for all but the uppermost. The rune that only a Sunstrider would know or those that had the trust of one; Obito did not fall into that last party and now had run out of time to earn that right. As the appointed hour approached, the hunter found himself wanting for the sharpness bloodthistle seemed to grant him. Passing Vorat's cell he could hear the soft murmured voice of the blood knight. Took Obito a moment to realize Vorat was whispering an old prayer. The noonday's meals were being delivered when the first faint alarms sounded through the prison. The two guards snapped out of their relaxed attitudes.

"Are you needed?" Obito asked. If it was just him guarding the wing, it would make the next step so much easier. To his disappointment they shook their head. "Master Telonicus request we stay at our post for now. It seems just to be a small force of dissidents."

"All right let's get the meals to the prisoners then in case we are needed." Obito gathered up the four trays. The first three were delivered quickly with the same lack of reactions to his presence. Bracing himself he opened the cell that held Zalon without announcing himself. The troll was still sitting on his mat and looked up with surprise. Thankfully the two Sunfury guards had not followed him in; Obito met the eyes of the other. "Nothing but trouble," he said under his breath. The hand under the tray gestured for the troll to come closer. Raising an eyebrow Zalon stood and moved to meet him. Dropping the tray with a loud crash Obito sprang wrapping his hands around the troll's throat. Behind him there were shouts of alarm. Ignoring the strong fingers that wrapped around his own neck, Obito pressed the runes on the collar underneath his hands in the order Halduron had instructed him in. There was a soft click and metal ring slid off. The surprised look in Zalon's eyes from Obito's unprovoked attack turned to unbridled delight.

"Lobane!" Legionnaire Firelance shouted as he charged into the cell.

Zalon slid the sword out of Obito's sheath before tossing the hunter behind him and taking a defensive stance. "Now, mon, we get to play," the troll said as he used the blade to deflect one of the twin swords of the other. However the second sliced into Zalon's unprotected side. Undeterred the troll wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword that had cut him and twisted. At the same time he brought his head down butting the legionnaire with a sickening crunch.

Vindicator Sandtouch cast a healing spell on his partner as he pulled Obito to his feet. "What the hell happened?" He growled as he moved them both toward the door and away from the fighting.

"I'm sorry," Obito said as he slammed an elbow into the Vindicator's abdomen. Before the other could recover he pushed them both out into the hall. At the same time he slid the open manacle he still held around the neck of the other, clicking it shut. He had barely enough time to roll off before the hallway became filled with electoral shocks and screams of the Sin'dorei as the sentinels sprang to life.

"Prisoner incapacitated," the robotic voice reported.

"This one is too," Zalon said dropping the body of the legionnaire next to the other.

A glance at the body showed Obito the soldier's neck had been broken. "Remove their armor and bind the hands of the one that still breathes."

"I could fix that breathing problem, mon," Zalon said as he took the Vindicator's belt off and used it to tie Sandtouch's hands behind his back.

With a sigh of regret Obito moved down the hall to his Uncle's cell and unlocked it. Lotheolan was standing at the door, with a look that was both confused and hopeful. "I need you to heal Zalon," Obito said as he unfastened the collar. "Then put the armor of the vindicator on and take his post at the end of the hall, with any luck the Sunfury are busy with the distraction the Ranger-General …."

"Halduron is here?" His uncle interrupted, his hand reached out cupping Obito's chin, the hunter could feel the healing power enter through the touch seeking out the wounds.

He pushed the hand away gently. "Yes, and we're needed to aid in our own escapes. Please, Uncle, we must hurry." Lotheolan squeezed his arm and then with a nod hurried down the hall. Moving to his aunt's cell next he quickly freed her as well, afterwards he started stripping his own clothes off which got him a bemused look.

"I thought you just told Lotheolan we had to hurry … and um you're a bit young for me …"

"Put these on Aunt Cinada, I need you to go trigger some mischief in the other wings with the prisoners the Naaru put here, the more confusion the better." He stopped and looked over at her. "If you are up to it … I know they did …"

"No you don't know," she replied with a smirk. "Zelfan cheats at cards."

Obito looked at her confused. "I don't understand …"

"The demon," Cinada said as she pulled on the leather pants. "He cheats at poker. That was all we ever did when he came to visit."

"But the priests saw …" Obito started.

"What I wanted them to see," his Aunt replied lacing up the leather tunic. "It's okay I'll draw you a picture later. Just tell me what I need to do."

Nodding Obito handed her the pair of daggers he had sheathed in his boots. He told her where to find the cells he wanted her to unlock. Now dressed in a simple cloth pants and shirt he ran barefoot down the hall with his bow and quiver hung over his shoulder. His uncle was just finishing getting dressed; Zalon was helping him with the final few pieces of armor. Moving past them he unlocked Vorat's cell. The attack that followed was not totally unexpected. Relaxing he rolled with the toss of being thrown over the paladin's shoulder and came to his feet on the far side of the room. "Please, Cousin, can I get a rain check on the ass kicking. I need to get that collar off so you can join Uncle out in the hall."

"You can't get the collar off," Vorat growled.

"I removed the others," Obito said approaching cautiously.

"Why … why are you even here?" Vorat sighed. "Do you have any idea the danger?"

"By the Sunwell," Obito said his voice raising. "I didn't come here to save you; I didn't even know you were here until earlier this week. Everything I've been though wasted … but I'll be damned if I'm leaving my family in the hands of the Prince and sadly that includes you." By now he had moved close enough to remove the collar and pushing Vorat's hair out of the way he quickly traced the runes, until he came to the one in the back. "Fuck …" he whispered.

"Told you …" Vorat said. "Did you really think they would use the same runes on a Sin'dorei that had been a guardian? I could have freed myself if they had. Only the Prince can release the final rune. Obito promise me you'll get the others out of here."

"We're all getting out of here," Obito said. Moving out to the hall he caught Zalon and his Aunt in an embrace, his uncle was already at his post at the front of the hall. "I can't get Vorat's collar off. Zalon can you join him in his cell to protect him if things go south. I'll leave it unlocked." Grabbing the legs of the dead Sin'dorei still sprawled on the ground Obito dragged him into an empty cell. Zalon tossed the unconscious elf on top of the corpse. After locking the cell Obito gathered up the armor still piled in the hall and brought it to Vorat. "Might as well get dressed, it may give you some advantage if there is combat. We just need to hold out until the Ranger-General gets here …"

"Halduron is here?" Vorat asked.

"Yes," Obito said allowing a small smile, "told you we're all getting out of here."

Moving back to the hallway Obito moved to the final door. He began to trace the runes on the door unlocking them in the order he had seen the Master Engineer do it in. One after another the nine runes shimmered and then went dim, frowning Obito eyed the tenth. He hadn't discussed what he was about to do with the Ranger-General. Stepping back he took the bow from his back. Taking an arrow from the quiver he channeled all the arcane magic he could muster into the projectile until it shimmered. "Sunstrider, meet the fury of Ravenwind," he whispered, as the arrow flew toward the final rune. There was a small burst of magic as it struck true. The next moment the rune dimmed and the door slid open. Obito stepped inside and froze at the scene that greeted him. The Grand Magister of Silvermoon was being held in a large metal frame. There were beams of energy coming from all sides, each focused on him. And to either side in identical prisons were his parents Tyilo and Amaya Ravenwind.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author Note: Another wonderful editing job by my beta, thank you ma'am! Hope the rest of you enjoy the fruit of our labor, see you next week! Comments always welcomed. ~ K_

**Chapter Twenty**

The door slid silently shut behind him. The hum of the machines within was the only sound. Obito looked over the trio of prisons. Beams of what looked like light were coming out of the hovering frames in various locations all focused on the unconscious prisoner within. There were clear large pipes on top of each structure that seemed to be channeling energy much like the giant ones attached to the Mana Forges outside would with the nether energy. The hunter had no idea what he had walked into — only that his mother was within one of the prisons. He moved over to her, her arms hung at her sides, her chin rested on her chest and like the others her eyes were closed. Reaching for her his hand hovered by what he could now tell were pulsing beams of energy. Something told him touching them would not be intelligent. Instead he studied the frame, hoping there might just be a simple on and off switch.

"Don't touch her, Sunfury scum …"

Startled Obito glanced over at his father; fiery eyes of hate were focused on him. He also noticed the Grand Magister was looking at him but his gaze was more of curiosity then anger. "What did they do to Mother?" Obito asked. Looks of alarm passed between the two elders. Obito repeated his question. "Why isn't she awake? How do I get her out of this damn thing?"

"You don't," a cold voice said.

With the reflex of a cat Obito turned and notched an arrow in his bow. Master Engineer Telonicus stood in the door flanked by a pair of guards; behind him Obito could hear sounds of fighting. "You played me for a fool Lobane. For that your death will be slow and so very painful."

"You are the fool," Obito said as he stepped back keeping his bow aimed at the advisor. "The fury of Silvermoon will not stand by idly. They know what the Prince is up to. How could you betray the Sin'dorei, demon-lover?"

"What we've done has all been for our people." Telonicus nodded and the two guards started to move, flanking Obito. With a quick movement the hunter added two more arrows to his bow string, adjusting them slightly so there was one for each Sunfury.

"What you have done has been for a power hungry and confused elf," Grand Magister Rommath said from his prison. "I should have seen it sooner and I know you have Telon. He's dooming us all."

"It is my honor to serve Kael'thas Sunstrider as it once was yours, traitor!" Telonicus gestured at Obito. "Hurry up and secure him. But, before they do… Child, tell me, who are you really?"

"I'm Obito Ravenwind and you will release my family." The Silvermoon ranger wasn't sure what reply he would get but it wasn't cry of despair from his father or the laughter that erupted from the Master Engineer.

"By the Sunwell, thank you child … thank you, do you know how long we have been searching for you and to have you walk into our hands?" The advisor glanced over at the trio of prisoners. "I do believe this is what they would call checkmate?" He motioned to the guards. "Go help secure the others, and you have my permission to use deadly force. This one will bind all three to the Prince."

"_Kill us."_ Startled, Obito glanced over at his father. _"You wanted to save us and you've done that, son. If you fall into their hands, we'll have no choice but to obey. I'm tired of being a puppet … Kill us; end this dance once and for all. Your mother's mind is almost gone as it is. Iif you were to … please, I know you owe me nothing."_

"_Child of Tyilo listen to your father, it's the only way." _Obito shook his head at the Magister's words. There had to be another way. His ranger skills alerted him of the arrival of the Ranger-General into the fray in the hall. However it was unsure from inside the cell if it was enough to turn the tide.

"Child."

Obito startled as Telonicus appeared in front of him. Leaping back he channeled his arcane energy into the trio of arrows that he still had notched into his bow. Ignoring the silent pleas from his father Obito took aim, the advisor let out a laugh. "Those arrows cannot harm me, pup."

At that moment, a thought invaded Obito's mind, a picture of the three pipes over the racks that held the mages prisoner_. "Shatter them my son,"_ his mother's voice weakly whispered. _"Unleash our power upon the Sunfury."_

The cylinders seemed to glow even brighter and Obito realized the function was to draw the magical energy out of the prisoners. At the moment, his parents and the Grand Magister were forcing even more of their life force into it. Nodding Obito raised the bow slightly and let his arcane charged arrows fly. At the same moment Telonicus rushed in, tackling Obito to the ground, and knocking the bow away. "Checkmate," Obito growled. As his arrows struck true, the room exploded with a brilliant light and unbridled power. The advisor took the brunt of the blast, unintentionally shielding the nearly naked hunter beneath him with his armor. The force still knocked Obito across the room slamming him against the wall; he could only raise a hand over his head as the roof above him collapsed.

Darkness was quick to claim Obito and slow to release him. He could hear voices but they seemed to be muffled and distant. Many tried to penetrate his mind but he shut them out, he was tired and it was time to sleep.

"_No, please no my son … do not leave us. You came this far …"_

"_I want to join you, mother … please …"_

"_Then wake up and call out, we're still here … you saved us … please call out, my son we can't find you and the Prince's reinforcements will be here soon."_

Fighting back the lull of sleep Obito opened his eyes, then blinked and tried again. He was surrounded by darkness. His arm was pinned across his face where he had tried to shield himself. The shouts were clearer and they were calling his name. "Here," he whispered. There was a heavy weight pressing down on his chest and lower body making it hard to breath and even harder to speak. "Here," he said again a bit louder and the shouts fell quiet. He repeated his cry a third time and there were shouts in reply.

The pressure intensified on his legs and he let out a scream. "Move … move … you're crushing him!" Vorat shouted.

"Good, you're still alive," Obito whispered.

"Hey I owe you an ass kicking," Vorat replied from somewhere close. "We'll get you out of there, just hang on … please."

"You should get the hell out of here, my parents and Rommath are more important." Obito let out a cough, tasting blood.

"Yeah and you know how well us Ravenwinds do what is smart … Here Zalon, lift here slowly. You two brace the slab from sliding anymore. And you get ready to slide that piece underneath to give me some breathing space. Okay on the count of three … one, two, three …"

The heaviness left Obito chest and he let out a gasp, armored hands wrapped around his crushed legs and he was pulled free with a scream of pain. "By the Sunwell, someone deaden his pain! I can't!" Vorat cried.

"I have him," Lotheolan said and, true to his word, Obito's legs instantly became numb with coldness.

"We need to move, now," Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing said. "Our defenses won't hold out much longer."

Obito looked toward the voices, but to his dismay the world was still dark to him. Keeping it to himself he asked, "Can we open a portal to Silvermoon?"

"Nay, the forces in the prison prevent it … however your little stunt opened an escape route." Halduron said. "Splint his legs quickly we need to move."

"Opened how?" Obito asked as he felt his legs being tied together.

"Don't see the hole you made in the wall, mon?" Zalon said.

"I'm surprised you didn't knock this thing out of orbit. I don't know whose fool idea it was to blow up the four of you," Vorat growled.

"It worked didn't it?" Obito said stifling a moan of pain as his legs were secured and he was picked up.

"We were winning," Vorat replied in his ear, indicating it was him who now carried the injured hunter.

"The wyverns are here!" An unknown voice called out.

"The Grand-Magister and the Ravenwinds first," Halduron called out. "Hurry … let's move it …"

"Aunt Cinada?" Obito whispered.

"I'm here kiddo," his Aunt said at his shoulder, with a hint of concern in her voice. He could sense Vorat shaking his head at her unasked question. There was the touch of soft lips against his forehead. "Thank you for saving us," she whispered.

"Numb him for the flight, Lotheolan; you can deal with his injuries once we're safe." Vorat commanded. Obito relaxed in the arms of the paladin, aided by his uncle's magic. He was no longer on his own; there were others here that would care for him. The odor of wet wyvern warned him a moment before Vorat climbed onto the back of the flying beast, adjusting his hold slightly on the hunter.

"Go," Halduron ordered.

The familiar drop of the wyvern was terrifying when you couldn't see it coming. Obito tightened his grip around the paladin. "Shhh …" Vorat whispered. "It's okay — it's almost done."

"Correction it is done," a voice said to their right. The being had appeared from no where. There was blast of energy and with a cry from Vorat, Obito found himself knocked from the back of their mount, falling into the abyss of the nether.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Rommath … no!"

"For the glory of Quel'Thalas!" Rommath shouted from somewhere above.

Wind whipped Obito locks across his face as he fell. His mind told him he should be panicking falling into a bottomless void, but his heart was too tired to care. He did wonder how he would die; it wouldn't be from impact. Perhaps deeper into the nether there wouldn't be air to breath. He startled at a touch on shoulder and he was pulled into the strong embrace of another. "Vorat?" he asked.

"You can't see can you?" The paladin asked.

"Blind as a bat," Obito replied. "Can't you save yourself?"

"Still collared, though even with my powers I doubt my bubble will do much good here."

"I'm sorry …" Obito said. "I thought I could save everyone …"

"It's okay," Vorat said. "When it's your time, it's your time."

"Well sorry disappoint you, but today is not your time." Rommath said as he collided into them from above.

"Rom, damn it … why didn't you save yourself?" Vorat growled. "You're too drained …"

"I am the Grand Magister of Silvermoon," Rommath said as their fall seemed to slow. "My power knows no match."

"Nor your ego," Vorat grumbled. "Um appreciate the flight change but … Rom the ground is coming up fast …"

"Brace the child – this is going to hurt," Rommath said.

"Fuck," Vorat said and Obito was pulled closer. The impact stole his breath but the paladin took the brunt of the fall and the following skid across the rocky ground. "Well that wasn't fun," Vorat said as he gently laid Obito down before standing. "Hanging in there?"

"For now," the hunter said, coughing up the bile he felt in his throat. He was moved onto his side until he stopped.

"That's way too much blood, damn it." Vorat swore. "Rom, get this damn thing off me. He needs to be healed and he needs it now!"

"Sorry this is not the time, we must keep moving." Rommath said. "If the Sunfury saw us fall they'll be looking for bodies …"

"And they'll find one if you don't get this collar off me!" Vorat shouted.

Obito heard a loud sigh from the Grand Magister. "Very well, this is going to hurt."

Vorat let out dark laugh. "Old man, after this past month, pain is low on my list of concerns. Just do it."

"As you wish," Rommath said.

The stench of burning flesh reached Obito's nose where he laid. He shuddered; he had suffered the same collar removal where the mage would fluctuate between fire and ice until the metal became brittle. It had hurt like hell; the only sound Vorat made was an occasional grunt. Finally there was a loud cracking noise followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Vorat?" Obito asked weakly.

"His powers met their match; Rommath fainted. Even the Grand Magister has a limit and he found his." Vorat replied as he placed his cool hands on Obito's bare chest. "He should be okay after some rest. My powers are about the same. I'm going to mend your life threatening wounds, but we can't afford me to pass out too, so the rest will have to wait." Nodding the hunter felt the healing touch of the other enter him. "By the Sunwell, Obito, it's a miracle you're still breathing, your insides …"

"I don't need a play by play," Obito said.

"Please … please … give me just a bit more strength," Vorat seemed to be talking to himself. The pain in his stomach lessened and the warmth of the healing spread up toward his chest. Obito struggled to stay awake. "It's okay," Vorat whispered. "Go asleep, you did your part I'll protect you now." The want to argue was lost as the paladin moved a hand to his forehead and aided inducing slumber.

******************************

Vorat sat back with a heavy sigh, his hands were shaking. The month of captivity had drained him and followed by the healing he just finished on the hunter he was a breath away from joining the pair resting nearby in oblivion.

"_Halduron?"_ he called out mentally.

"_Thank the Sunwell_," Halduron replied. "_Status?_"

The paladin chuckled. _"We're alive more or less. Are you coming back for us?"_

The delay in reply gave Vorat the answer before it was actually voiced. _"We can't right this moment. All our men made it out but we have several seriously injured. The Keep looks like a hornet nest right now. We'll send a recovery unit as soon as we can. Until then …"_

"_We're on our own,"_ Vorat finished.

"_I was going to say, 'Stay alive,' but that is true too."_ Halduron replied. "_If you can, make your way to the goblins in Area 52. The Scryers there will be able to aid you__."_

"Fuck," Vorat sighed. "_I don't even know where we are and at the moment I'm the only one awake."_

"_Understood,"_ Halduron responded. _"Find some place to hide then; we will be back." _There was a momentary pause._ "There won't be a second rescue mission from the Keep. If it looks like there is no hope, do not let the Sunfury take you alive. We cannot give the Prince the Grand Magister to control."_

Vorat looked down at the hunter resting nearby, his face and chest still stained with blood. The child had given so much to save them all and the Ranger-General was asking for that devotion to paid back by death. However, after the past month in the hands of the Prince, Vorat knew that it would be a blessing. "_Understood, Sir,"_ he replied. Their contact broke and the paladin looked around taking in their surroundings. The ground was barren except for a few rocks. Rommath had been able to change their path as they fell so they avoided falling into the nether but had run out of focus to avoid their crash landing. Standing up Vorat noticed the floating fortress far to the north. Hopefully their distance will throw off any pursuit. "Okay shelter first … then a plan," Vorat said as he surveyed the land once more. A collection of nearby rocks looked promising. He glanced down at the two Sin'dorei stretched out on the ground. Rommath lay where he had collapsed. Obito was looking even paler then before and his breaths were shallow and wheezing. "Damn it." Vorat glanced around for any lurking native inhabitants to this desolate land. Nothing moved. With little choice, he left the two elves where they laid and hurried over to the boulders that had caught his attention.

The trio of stones was slightly taller then Vorat and, he hoped, broad enough to give them a small shield — at least from the north. As he rounded the southern side, he finally had a little bit of luck go his way. There were two more rocks in the formation. A forth one had tumbled over at some point and now rested on a smaller fifth not only giving them a shield from the north but also one from above. He pushed on the various boulders to judge their soundness, it seemed secure. Getting down on his knees he glanced inside the shallow burrow, looking for any signs of beasts that might call it home. There was no waste or bedding. It looked to be safe. Hurrying back to where he left the others, he carefully picked Obito up first, the splinted legs making him hard to carry, but Vorat managed to do so without waking the injured hunter. After tucking Obito carefully into the small cave, the paladin went and collected Rommath. The mage let out a groan as Vorat pulled him to his feet. "Help me out, Rom," Vorat said wrapping an arm around the waist of the semi-conscious elf. There was a grunt in a reply as the mage's feet shuffled along. There was some mumbled protest as Vorat got him to lie down beside Obito. "I know old man, but it's the best I can do. Just help him keep warm while I make sure we're in the clear."

With an eye to the northern sky Vorat returned to their 'landing' spot and used his boots to kick up dirt and rocks to hide the blood left behind as well as remove his footprints back to the stones. It wouldn't fool even a novice hunter but he prayed it would be enough to hide them from those that would search on the back of wyverns. When he was satisfied with his attempt, he rejoined the others. Kneeling, he found Rommath laying with his left arm under his head. His usually-unblemished face was laced with wrinkles; the Grand-Magister was feeling every one of his years. His right hand hovered over the bare arm of Obito.

"Rom don't," Vorat warned. "You tap him and you won't be able to stop yourself until you drain him dry."

The hand shook slightly as the fingers curled into a fist and moved away from the pale flesh. Ancient eyes looked up at him.

"I would not harm the child, you know that." Rommath did not give him time to answer. "You though should tap him …" he waved off the look of alarm. "Just enough to get your focus back, you're wearing the colors of the prince and he has countless outpost in these lands. Regain your energy; go find one of these camps …"

"And then?" Vorat asked, reaching across the mage to Obito's bare arm. "Forgive me," he whispered as he drew some of the slumbering hunter's magic to himself.

"Then you bring me back someone I can drain dry and I'll get us the hell out of here," Rommath replied coldly.

Funneling some of his replenished magic back into Obito he closed the puncture in the lung that was the source of the wheezing as well as mending the broken rib that had caused the wound in the first place. Rommath wrapped a hand around his wrist. "That's enough, conserve your energy," he said.

Nodding Vorat stood. "I'll do as you asked." He took the sword that he carried and laid it down beside the mage. "Hal said …"

"I know," Rommath said with a wave of a hand. "If they find us, there won't be anything left to bring back to the prince. Take the blade, you may want it. If we're attacked. the child won't need his magic anymore and I won't require that much to obliterate us and as many of them as I can get."

Retrieving the sword, Vorat slipped it back into the sheath. With a final glance at the slumbering hunter, he turned his back on the pair and started to head west.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The agony Obito woke up to was beyond words. Everything below his waist felt like broken glass pressing against every nerve and muscle. The screams he was unaware of making were muffled as fabric was pressed down across his mouth.

"_Bite down, Obito … do what you must to be silent, a Sunfury scout flew over our heads not more then a moment ago. I'll numb the pain the best I can but you have to be quiet."_

Sinking his teeth into the soft cloth the hunter struggled to escape the pain that was clouding his mind. The voice in his head sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. At the same moment he felt a chill at the middle of his back, it moved down his body turning sweat into frosty droplets. With the cool touch the throbbing lessened slightly, enough to clear his head. The memories of the last day came back, he had fallen off the back of a wyvern but so had Vorat and … the Grand-Magister. The voice in his mind had been Rommath, the scent of brimstone told the hunter the body pressed protectively against him was that of the mage. The cold deepened and the sharp pain receded to a dull throb. That is when Obito noticed the cloth clenched between his teeth had flesh beneath it. With a gasp he released the hold and pulled his head back, almost immediately colliding with something solid. Rommath had moved his hand so when he connected with the ceiling, the mage's palm was there to cushion.

"_Be calm_," Rommath warned silently. "_Can you tell me if there is anyone close to us? I need to know if I am to be ready to fight._"

"_I'm sorry_," Obito replied. "_I didn't know I was biting _…"

"_I told you to_," the mage said, the tone of his voice almost scolding. "_Now put those ranger skills of yours to use and tell me if we're alone_."

Obito fell silent and listened. His world was still dark but there were other ways to tell if there were foes close. He heard the steady heartbeat of the mage, he reached out beyond that. At first there was nothing and then in the distance he heard the faint sound of beating wings and they were growing fainter. The ache began to return and the hunter shuddered. Once again a chill seeped into his body. _"There was one wyvern but he is almost out of range, I don't sense anyone else close. Where is Vorat?"_

"_He went for help, he should be back shortly. Please continue monitoring our surroundings, I'll try to keep your pain at bay."_

Nodding Obito appreciated the chance to focus on something other then his physical ailments. He continued to primarily use his hearing; his sense of smell was masked by the closeness of the mage and his own injuries. Everything smelled like sulfur and blood. Somewhere behind them he heard the faint sounds of claws against barren rock. Due to their location he assumed it was one of the native warp stalkers. If it got closer he may pick up the scent. However the noise moved away and once again all he heard was the beating hearts of the two of them. The pulse of the mage quickened as another chill wrapped around Obito waist and moved down his legs.

"At least I can feel pain, that's better then being paralyzed," Obito whispered. "Are you okay, sir? Your heart is racing."

"I've been through a lot, child." Rommath replied. "My magic has been drawn out of me; I've been used as a fucking battery since our capture."

"Tap me," Obito said. "I may be injured but my magic is at your disposal."

The elder chuckled dryly. "Child, I dare not too. I am an ancient creature of magic a single touch of the sweet kiss of power would not be enough. I would not stop until you were a dried out husk."

Obito shuddered and the chill returned. "Then conserve your powers …"

"And have you shrieking like a condor again?" Rommath replied, "I think not."

"Then … put me asleep or something."

"I need your scouting abilities. Don't worry young Ravenwind, this old soldier has a bit more life in him." Rommath said with the tone that said the discussion was finished.

Sighing Obito went back to doing as the elder asked. Minutes passed by in silence and then he spoke again. "What happened in the Keep before you ended up in the cell, how did you meet my parents?"

"I believe that is a story that is better coming from them when they are ready," Rommath said. "Have you talked to them yet?"

"Talked …" Obito frowned. "No, nor have they tried to contact me …"

"Your mother was unconscious after the explosion …"

"No she spoke to me," Obito said. "She was the one that told me to call out."

"Then she is as good at playing possum as her son," Rommath replied. "They were both weak. There is a good chance they are in the care of Silvermoon healers and in a forced coma where they cannot talk to you. You could always try to reach out to them."

"And tell them what?" Obito said with a sigh.

"That you love them?" Rommath said.

"I …" the sound of a loose stone across the rocky land made Obito fall silent and listen. The sound of footsteps became clearer. There was a soft squawk and the hunter used his years of training to count the different sounding footfalls. "_There are three on Hawkstriders_ …" he whispered.

"_One of them Vorat_?" Rommath asked.

"_We stink too much I can't tell_," Obito replied sheepishly.

"_How close are they_?" Rommath asked.

"_Very_," Obito answered as voices drifted to them.

"Why again are we out here in the middle of nowhere, soldier?"

"The Prince would be very annoyed that you continue to question my orders," Vorat replied.

"Good job," Rommath whispered as he adjusted himself.

Obito sensed a release of magic from the mage and a moment later the woeful bleat of sheep could be heard. There was more shuffling and the heat of the mage left, letting in the cool air.

"One for me, one for you?" Rommath asked.

"Nay, I already had my fill they are both for you." Vorat replied. Obito felt the paladin join him in the shallow cave. "How are you doing, Obito?"

"He's kept my lower body on deep freeze since I awoke, making the pain bearable." Obito replied. Outside the cry of the sheep became the scream of a man and the hunter startled.

"I'm going to start healing you," Vorat said, seemly ignoring the death cries. "It's not going to be easy, I won't knock you out but I am going numb you from the waist below until I'm done. Your bones are crushed to dust in areas. I'm going to have to remove that, reconstruct the missing bone. Then there are the nerves …"

"Please," Obito said with a groan. "I don't need a detailed explanation; just make the hurt go away."

"That I can do," Vorat said, placing a hand on Obito's belly.

The time passed slowly, Obito found that he dozed off more then once as the paladin pieced him back together. Eventually though the hand left his left foot and Vorat sigh. "You can dance once more," he said as he removed the splints. He also lifted the paralyzing spell from Obito's lower back and the hunter happily wiggled his toes and found himself pain free. Taking Vorat's hand, he moved it to his face.

"I still can't see," he said.

The familiar warmth of Vorat's curative touch made the back of his skull tingle. It soothed a mild headache he hadn't noticed before now but his vision remained unchanged. The fingers traced the scar on his face. "Oh thank goodness — that had me worried. Very good move, that was hideous, would be hard to make anyone study your face for any period of time."

"My sight?"

"I'm sorry Obito, I'm not finding anything wrong …"

"I'm blind that is about as wrong as it can get!"

"I know but there are no obvious injuries. You will have to wait for the Silvermoon priests to be healed. It probably had something to do with the blast of magic from the explosion in the Keep." Vorat replied as he helped Obito crawl out from the cave. "How are you feeling old man?"

"Better then you look," Rommath replied. "Is young Ravenwind fit to travel?"

"Aye, and with the Hawkstriders we won't have to walk," Vorat said.

"Help me put these on him," Rommath said. "With any luck it will aid in our travels."

"Obito, Rom has some a caster robe we're going to dress you in." Vorat explained. "He's wearing a new one himself, the Magister robes would be too much of a target."

Nodding Obito lifted his hands and let them slide the robe over his head. As one tightened the belt around his waist he felt the touch of another on his left foot. "Some soft leather boots," Rommath said. "Not what you're used to but should help if this becomes a foot race."

"Hood up, Obito," Vorat instructed. "Less they can see of our faces the better. I believe we're as ready as we can be."

"Then let us be off," Rommath said. "I have no doubt we are still in danger until we're within the walls of Silvermoon."

After tucking his ebony locks into a hood attached to the robe, Obito was led over to one of the Hawkstriders. He swung easily into the saddle. He waved away the hands that reached for the reins. "I got it," Obito said, touching the mind of the beast he rode. With the connection, he'd be able to follow the others with ease.

"All right, the goblins are to the west. With any luck, we'll reach them in a couple of hours." Vorat said. "If we're attacked, we'll split up, Obito with me. If I fall, you keep going, Obito. Do not let them capture you at any cost."

The hunter nodded and the trio headed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

They covered ground quickly, passing by a small Sunfury encampment without so much as a sideways glance. Vorat was in the lead with Rommath and Obito riding side-by-side. They passed by Manaforge Coruu and were crossing one of the bridges that soared over the Twisting Nether when Obito picked up the scent of gunpowder. The same moment there was the sound of pebble skittering along the ground behind them. _"Wait!"_ he called out silently in the group bond they shared. The others pulled up as Obito cursed his blindness. The mount under him left out a nervous squawk. Ignoring it the hunter concentrated using his heightened senses. _"Fuck! They have us surrounded; there are fire traps at the end of the bridge … at least four elves behind us and the same in front of us."_

"_I don't see anything," _Rommath replied. _"Are you sure?"_

Obito heard the sound of Vorat's sword being drawn. _"Smoke them out, Rom!"_

"_Gladly, stay close,"_ Rommath replied.

There was the release of power and the heat of the fire that followed singed the hem of the robe Obito was wearing. The screams of the stealth elves that had a moment ago been edging closer to the trio confirmed the hunter's warning. _"I said smoke them,"_ Vorat said as he grabbed the reins from Obito's hands and urged their pair of mounts through the still crackling flames left behind by the triggered traps.

"_Where there is smoke there is fire,"_ Rommath replied. _"I'll meet you at the goblin's outpost."_

"_You better," _Vorat replied. _"Be careful."_

"_Same," _Rommath replied as he veered to the north.

The paladin led them in the opposite direction. Obito focused on staying mounted and soothing the mind of the bird he rode. Never had he felt so helpless in battle. They were being chased by five on the ground and at least one in the air that was gaining fast. _"We're not going to be able to outrun them," _Obito informed Vorat.

"_We don't need to," _Vorat replied. _"Only you need to. Capture is not an option Obito … Take care." _With that, the paladin dropped the reins of Obito's mount and charged back the way they had come.

Urging the Hawkstrider to go on was one of the hardest things Obito had ever done. However he would only be a burden in any combat. The sound of pursuit faded; somehow Vorat had done it. That was a minor victory though. Obito was now alone and blind in the brutal Outlands. It was only the slightest warning of what came next – the whistle of wind was the only warning he got before he was slammed hard from behind by an armored arm that wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the saddle and into the sky. The flying mount he was brusquely thrown across in front of its rider was silent as it flew. He hadn't heard the approach.

"Let's see who our prize is, shall we?"

The question came from Master Engineer Telonicus who pulled off Obito hood and roughly grabbed his chin. "Hm … well, almost didn't recognize you, child. I see your face has been restored; only a true Sin'dorei would be concerned about such things in the heat of battle. Seems I shall be back in the good graces of the Prince after all. You are the key to the others."

"_Capture is not an option …"_ Vorat's words came back.

"Forgive me," Obito whispered to the phoenix that he now rode. He used the same talent he possessed to soothe the minds of beasts to fill the grand bird with terror. It let out a panicked squawk and dove toward the ground. Telonicus startled and let go of his captive to grab the reins with both hands. At that moment the phoenix veered left and Obito pushed his knees into the side of the bird and knocked himself off the mount. The advisor let out a shout but it was lost to Obito as he crashed through trees that broke his fall enough that when he landed it didn't kill him. "Fuck," Obito mumbled as he struggled to stand, one leg letting out a pang of agony, making him sink down to rest against a nearby tree. "I'm so sick of this. I can't even kill myself."

"_Obito!?"_ Vorat's alarmed whisper touched his mind.

"_I'm alive and in one of the eco-domes according to the trees that broke my fall and my leg,"_ Obito replied.

"_You injured yourself again_?" Rommath scolded.

"_I challenge you to blindly fall of a mount in middle of a flight and walk away unscathed,"_ Obito replied.

"_You seem to forget that I have the ability to levitate …"_

"_Yeah because that worked so darn well earlier …"_

"_By the Sunwell, listen to you two!"_ Vorat shouted, causing Obito to wince at the force in his mind.

"_So, I shouldn't go 'he started it'?"_ Rommath replied. _"I'll collect young Ravenwind; I believe the dome he fell into is close to my current location."_

"_All right," _Vorat said_. "I've dealt with my pursuers. I'll head to the goblins. Obito, please try not to get maimed anymore …"_

"_Yes sir," _Obito replied with a heavy sigh. At the same time a low growl came from his left_. _"Of course,"he said had to be one of the lynx that called the small forest home. "I mean you no harm," the hunter said reaching out a hand. "Please, I could use your aid great one." Eyes meeting eyes was one of the greatest assets when a hunter tamed a wild animal, but Obito didn't have that luxury. Instead, he tried the submissive tactic, keeping his eyes lower and turning his face away baring his throat. There was warmth of breath on his neck warning him of its closeness.

"Are you trying to tame me?" A deep voice said in his ear.

Startled Obito reached up and ran his hands over the fur covered muzzle resting against his cheek. Behind the ear of the cat he found the tell-tale horns of a shape-shifted Tauren druid. "I'm sorry … I didn't know … I've had a really bad day …"

"The horns weren't a dead give away?"

"You'll have to forgive my young companion. He's not the brightest," Rommath said as he pulled up his mount and slid off the saddle. "All right child, I have a date with a hot soapy bath and I tire of these delays." The mage brushed past the druid and grabbed Obito by the arm dragging him to his feet, the hunter could not stifle the cry of pain as his leg was forced to support him. A second set of hands grasped his free arm, at the same time the healing powers of the druid entered his battered body and soothed pain. Rommath tried to pull him toward the waiting Hawkstrider but the Tauren held fast, setting the bone in the injured leg. "Thank you for your aid, Tauren, but we really must be off," Rommath said.

"And now the boy won't pass out from his injuries," the druid replied as he released Obito's arm.

"Don't count on it," Rommath grumbled leading the hunter over to the mount. The mage hopped into the saddle first then offered his arm to Obito, pulling him up behind him.

"Thank you," Obito said, facing the direction of the druid.

"Take care," the Tauren replied as Rommath urged their mount into a gallop.

"Advisor Telonicus was the one that seized me; he'll probably be back …"

"Most certainly," Rommath interrupted. "One on one he is no match for me, but I rather not fight any more today."

"That sounds good to me too. Why don't you two just surrender?"

Rommath created a shield of ice around them at the same moment he cast a fireball toward Master Engineer Telonicus. "A little warning would have been nice, hunter."

"I can't see!" Obito nearly shouted. "The phoenix makes no sound in flight; I can't detect him at all."

"Hold these," Rommath said ignoring the outburst and putting the reins in his hands. "Like I said: one on one, he's no match for me."

"And who said I'm alone, Magister?"

Obito could not sense what Rommath was seeing but the change in his heart rate told him it wasn't good. He reached for the mind of the Hawkstrider urging it to go faster.

"_What is it?"_ he asked the mage silently.

"_Oh just the whole advisory staff to the Prince,"_ Rommath replied. _"Guess this is where it ends for me, always wanted to die a hero. Take care, child, continue the path your on you'll run right into the goblin fort, hopefully Vorat will be waiting for you."_

A familiar scent reached Obito's noise and he gripped the mage tightly around the waist. _"I don't think there will be any sacrifices today, sir."_ He urged the Hawkstrider to adjust his path slightly.

"_Child?"_

"Fire! Bring them down!" Ranger-General Halduron Brightwing shouted as he and a legion of archers rose up from where they were hiding. A strong arm pulled Obito down and into the familiar embrace of his uncle. "All yours, priest. This one is done for today," Halduron said with a parting affectionate pat on the shoulder. "Good job, Obito."

The battle that followed was bewildering to the blind hunter. After he was checked over for life threatening injuries he was tucked away behind the healers and told to stay out of sight. There were the sounds of explosions, shouts and screams of pain. It was impossible for Obito to tell how many allies or foes there were or who was winning. "They're retreating!" Someone shouted.

"More like going for reinforcements," Halduron said. "However, I don't plan to be here when they get back. Ravenwind, open a portal; let's go home … We'll tend to the injured there."

Ravenwind … "Mother!" Obito shouted. There was no reply, as the small army made their hasty departure. A hand gripped Obito's arm and pulled him forward. "Mother!" He shouted again.

"She's not here, son," his father said at his side. "She's resting in Silvermoon; I'll bring you to see her. Come on, the portal home is right over this way."

Obito froze in place and hesitantly reached out to his father's mind using the name he had known since birth, Tyilo Ravenwind. _"Father?"_

"_Yes, my son," _his father replied urging Obito through the portal._ "You did it, you brought me home."_

**Epilogue**

Obito ran a coarse brush down the back of the tiger in his care. The large cat gave out a content purr. Scratching it behind the ears, Obito looked up as his father approached. "Hello," he said. "I don't think you've ever come to the stables before. Is everything okay?"

"I … just needed to assure myself of your safety," his father said.

"Father, I'm within the gates of Silvermoon," Obito said with a chuckle as he gave the cat one more pat before walking down to the next stable where a wolf was waiting for its dinner.

"Working with animals that are all trained to kill," Tyilo said.

"They won't hurt me," Obito replied. "Shalenn has been really pleased with my work these past few weeks."

"You're a Ravenwind, this work is beneath you!"

"I'm a blind man, Father, I'm happy to just be useful." Obito snapped, the wolf he was tending let out a low growl and Obito touched his mind soothing it.

"Happy?"

"Content," Obito said with a sigh. "Father, I know you wanted more from me, but I'm satisfied with the cards that I've been dealt. Hotaru is getting fat and lazy …" he gestured toward the dragonhawk curled up nearby who raised its head at the mention of her name, "but she refuses to leave me. My family is back and safe … speaking of family, is Mother joining us for dinner tonight?"

"No," Tyilo replied as he brushed back a stray hair from Obito's face.

"When is she coming back home?" Obito asked. Since their return to Silvermoon, his mother was staying in her old family house. It had been decided without asking him that Obito should be in the familiar surroundings of the Ravenwind manor.

"It's complicated …"

"I'm sure it is," Obito said coldly. "Getting your heart ripped out and then brained washed must put a stress on one's relationship."

"I care for your Mother," Tyilo said. "And she me, we just need time to recover."

Nodding Obito latched the gate of the stable and moved down to the next beast, an ornery bear. "We all do," he said. "I really need to get back to work. As you can see, no wild animal has eaten me. I'll see you at dinner tonight, Father."

He sensed his father linger a moment longer and then, with a pat on Hotaru's head, he left. Sighing, Obito tossed a few fish into the pen for the bear. Crossing his arms he leaned on the top rail off the gate, he opened his senses fully. He sensed Stable Master Shalenn working at the other end of the barn and every animal between them. Outside he could hear the familiar sounds of arrows hitting the targets in Farstrider Square as well as the clanging of the blacksmiths beyond them. His eyesight might be gone but he was far from being blind. Obito smiled as the bear licked him across the face with its broad tongue. Patting it on the head, he moved to the next animal.

The Sin'dorei would prevail and so would he.

_Author's Note: So ends this episode in young Ravenwind's story. Thanks so much to those that stuck with me through my two year absence. And huge thanks to my beta reader, you rock ma'am! Comments and thoughts are always welcomed! ~ K_


End file.
